The Man Who Played With Bullets
by XxFairy-chanxX
Summary: [AU] FBI Agents, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia have always been independent people. That is until director Makarov assigns them a case together. Natsu and Lucy must learn to work together as they face many twists and turns on the way. Dark secrets, lies, and pasts are uncovered leading to an even bigger case. Who said partnership couldn't lead to something more? - Nalu T/M
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**FBI Agents, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia have always been independent people. That is until director Makarov assigns them a case together. Natsu and Lucy must learn to work together as they face many twists and turns on the way. Dark secrets, lies, and pasts are uncovered, leading to an even bigger picture. Who said partnership couldn't lead to something more? –Nalu**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

His oynx eyes scanned the room, as he watched a man tamper with car tires, stuffing them with bags and bags with of a white powder. They were definitely drugs. He smirked, watching how unaware and ignorant the man was. Carefully, he reached for his gun. Letting out a sigh, he counted down from three in this head. 1, 2... 3!

"FBI! Put your hands where I can see them!" He yelled, startling the man who nearly jumped back two feet. Slowly, he raised his hands up. He lowered his defences for a brief second, because the next thing he knew the intended suspect had broke out into a run, but not before throwing a bag of the white powder on him.

He coughed a couple of times, his nose twitch subconsciously. Immediately, he recognized the powder to be cocaine. It was obvious that cocaine had no smell, but he had dealt with a lot of cases like these, and there was no need to be so secretive about baking soda.

He rubbed his twitching nose, before mumbling a few profanities under his breath. Criminals? He rolled his eyes. Why couldn't they just do what he asked for? But then again, it was never fun without the thrill of a good chase. It got adrenaline pumping through his veins, and he tingled with excitement.

Catching the suspect wasn't as exciting as he thought it would have been. Even though the drug dealer had a head start, he managed to catch up to him without so much as breaking a sweat. When he was right behind his target, he pounced faster than you can say 'FBI'.

"Look here buddy," the man stopped struggling underneath him and looked at the FBI agent. He eyed this captor; he had wild pink hair and a white scarf wrapped around his neck. In the next moment, he was frozen stiff, a look of realization spread across his features.

"Y-You're t-the _Salamander_!"

"Oh, you recognized me?" He mocked sarcastically. "I'm so honored."

In the distance his sensitive ears picked up the sound of police sirens making him place handcuffs on the man underneath him and lift him onto his feet. The cops arrived a few minutes later, fully armed, but stopped when they saw who had caught the wanted criminal.

"It's the top FBI agent, Natsu Dragneel." The policemen whispered amongst themselves, while they cleared a path for the well known agent. He walked the offender to a waiting police vehicle and stopped in front of an open door in the back seat.

"Oh sorry, I think I forgot to say this," He ran a free hand through his wildly pink hair.

"Zancrow, you are under arrest for illegally trading and selling cocaine." He pushed him into the police vehicle, and watched them drive away. Another case, solved.

~7~7~7~

"Detective Dragneel, how did you catch Zancrow?!"

"How did you figure out about the drugs?"

"Salamander!"

Natsu was surrounded by groups of reporters, as he made his way back. However, a group of police officers surrounded him, making sure the press didn't get too close to him. He felt his chest swell with pride at the press trying to as much as talk to him. He knew he was popular for his work and that only added to his dangerously high ego. He has caught over three hundred wanted criminals alone, and for some unknown reasons he works individually only.

"Natsu, how do you feel about this case?" A reporter asked, with her cameraman besides her. Natsu stopped for a minute, and took her microphone.

"This case was a piece of cake! It wasn't even that hard to be considered a case for top agents." He commented, showing off a bit of his cocky side. He continued walking, until he had escape from the crowd. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and pulled it out.

"Hello, this is 'Salamander'." Natsu said, listening to what the person had to say on the other side.

"What? Right now?" He asked. Absorbing the words, he nodded and sighed. Natsu shook his head for a second, before running up the street.

No one noticed he had left, until someone spotting him running, and chased after him. He turned the corner to a dead end, causing the media to cheer. By the time they had turned the corner, their eyes widened. Natsu Dragneel had disappeared into thin air, leaving not a single trace.

~7~7~7~

"The Natsu Dragneel as seen here, has arrested a highly wanted drug dealer Zancrow. We have a comment by him too, 'This case was a piece of cake! It wasn't even that hard to be considered a case for top agen-"

The T.V. shut off, as a blonde woman slammed switch off. She let out a frustrated moan, as she threw a small knife on a picture on the wall. And what was the picture?

The picture was nothing but a poster of Natsu Dragneel, that people would die to have. The small knife landed dead straight in his eyes, causing her to smirk.

"How do you like that Dragneel? Thinking you're all high and stuff. Well, think again." She shouted, but stopped when her lavender retriever, Plue barked at her. She stopped yelling, and walked over to the picture, pulling out the knife.

"I'm weird huh Plue," she turned her attention back to the poster "talking to a poster." She took back the knife, and continued to cut the carrots like nothing happened.

Her phone rang suddenly, startling her. She jumped slightly, causing her to accidentally cut her finger.

"Can I never get a day off?" She mumbled to herself, walking over to get her cell phone.

"Hello, this is 'Celestial' speaking." She answered, however face became an unreadable expression as she listened to the person on the other line.

"Yes, certainly. I'll be right there." She said, before hanging up. She looked over at her dog Plue who was whining for her not to go.

"Sorry Plue, but I have to go. I'll be back though boy," She gave him one last look before walking out the door.

"I everyday life as 'Lucy Heartfilia' will have to wait." Putting her cut into her mouth, she cringed at its metallic taste.

What an ugly crimson color.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like the intro to this fanfiction! I kinda suck at them, but I'll definitely go back and edit them if needed. Anyways thanks for reading, and feel free to favorite, follow, andor review!**

**Edited: 7/19/15**

**~Fairy-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously~_

_"Hello, this is 'Celestial' speaking." She answered, however face became an unreadable expression as she listened to the person on the other line._

_"Yes, certainly. I'll be right there." She said, before hanging up. She looked over at her dog Plue who was whining for her not to go._

_"Sorry Plue, but I have to go. I'll be back though boy," She gave him one last look before walking out the door._

_"I everyday life as 'Lucy Heartfilia' will have to wait." Putting her cut into her mouth, she cringed at its metallic taste._

_What an ugly crimson color._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"When the hell are you going to tell me what's going on? You made it sound like you had something super urgent you wanted to see me about and now that I'm here you're making me wait?!" Lucy practically screamed at her tiny FBI directer Makarov Dreyar.

"Now now Celestial, calm down." Makarov told her nervously. When she's mad, she's scary. "He should be arriving soon... I think."

"Wait, I'm waiting for a guy?! Don't tell me you paired me with him! You know how impatient I am, especially when the idiot is 2 fucking hours late!" Lucy screeched, going on a rampage. She didn't want to be partnered up with anyone, much less a male.

"Oi, calm down woman! You're going to burst my eardrums." Lucy stopped yelling, and looked for the owner of the voice. Her jaws dropped, and her eyes widened. She was met face to face with the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

"No...way...this...this can't be happening..."

"Close your mouth before flies get into it." Natsu smirked, and walked towards the director's desk. Lucy closed her mouth, but her eyes were still wide with shock.

"Jii-chan, why did you call me— us here?" Natsu asked curiously, causing the director to smirk. He hopped off his chair and stood in front of the two.

"Well, have you heard of the recent murder of Michelle Imitatia Lobster?" Lucy visually flinched and shivered, while Natsu casually shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, she mysteriously died inside her house. Her neighbors said she went into the house alone, and in the morning when they didn't see her, they knocked on her door. No one answered, so they broke it. They found her laying on her bed, with her heart ripped out. Her hair was nicely combed and curled, and she was wearing a white dress. There was no evidence of a struggle or anyone breaking in though, so her death is still currently being investigated." Lucy said, trembling in disgust of how someone could easily take another person's life. Natsu looked unfazed by her story, and rolled his eyes.

"Never heard of her." Makarov sighed at Natsu's response, and gave him a stern look.

"Right now this case is at a total standstill and I fear that if desperate measures are not taken this case could turn cold, or even worse, there could be more victims." The two both gulped at the director's blunt but true words. "I have called you here, Salamander and Celestial, because you two are hereby assigned to work on Murder Case X777; the murder of Michelle Imitatia Lobster."

~7~7~7~

"Remind me why I have to take a case with you again?" Natsu rolled his eyes, and turned the music louder.

"Just shut up. In case you haven't realized, I don't want to work with you either lemon head." Lucy glared at Natsu, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, P-i-n-k-y." She mocked, causing Natsu abruptly swerve the car. He regain control of the vehicle, and glared back at Lucy.

"For the last time, it's _salmon_. My name is Natsu, or Salamander, not Pinky." Lucy rolled her eyes, and looked out the window.

"Well, my name is Lucy or Celestial. Not lemon head."

"Whatever."

The rest of the car ride was silent, except for the radio. A familiar song played, as Lucy unconsciously sung along. At first it was just a whisper, but after every lyric, she got louder.

Natsu was about to make fun of her for talking to herself (or so he had thought), but stopped when she sung louder. Deciding that her singing was better than her talking, he let her sing, and eventually she fell asleep.

Michelle's house was farther away than they had originally thought it would be, but Natsu enjoyed the silent women in the passenger seat, so he couldn't complain. Natsu stopped at the traffic, and released his hands from the steering wheel. He looked unintentionally looked over at Lucy, and his eyes widened.

He found himself blushing, for some reason he couldn't quite put a finger on it. She just looked so innocent when she was asleep, compared to her loud annoying self when she was awake. He snapped out of his daydream, when he saw Lucy shiver. She unconsciously hugged her arms, trying to keep herself warm. Natsu sighed, and took off his coat, tucking it under her chin.

This woman was sure a handful.

~7~7~7~

Lucy groaned, as she opened her eyes. That was one of the best sleep she had had in ages. She laid up expecting to see the familiar surroundings of her house, but was met with an unfamiliar surrounding. She quickly checked her phone: 3:23AM.

Lucy sat up quickly, and scanned her environment. She quickly concluded that she was in a back seat of a car, and she freaked out. She calmed down, when she remembered that Natsu was driving her to Michelle's house. She sighed, and looked around for the pink haired idiot. She saw him still driving the car, and noticed that he was not aware that she was awake yet.

"Why am I back here?" She asked him. He looked surprised that she was awake, but regained his original expression.

"You fell asleep, so I moved you back there. You looked uncomfortable sleeping upright up here." He honestly replied, causing Lucy to brush. She felt a piece of fabric around her, and looked at it. Her eyes widened when it was Natsu's coat.

"Have you gotten any sleep?" She knew the answer was probably 'no', but she asked him anyways.

"Nope. I was driving all night."

Afterwards there was a long moment of silence.

"Thanks, Salamander."

Natsu's heartbeat increased rapidly, and yet again he did not understand why. She had just called him by his code name, and not his real name, so why was he so flustered? He grinned to himself, and covered his blush with his scarf.

"No problem, Celestial."

~7~7~7~

Lucy cringed in disgust, the scent of blood, decay, and death overwhelmed her senses. Michelle's body had been removed from the crime scene just yesterday, but the room still smelled awful.

"Michelle's body was send to the lab for an autopsy," Lucy informed Natsu, while he looked around the room for clues.

"Great, we should get the results within the next few days." He replied, his focus on every single detail in the room itself. When the finished evaluating what was left of the scene, they started to head back to headquarters where they could read police reports and about clues the police found (if there were any).

"What do you think happened?" Lucy asked suddenly. Natsu thought for a moment, before replying.

"I don't know." He confessed, his eyes focused on the road in front of him.

"All I know is that we're going to find out who committed such a heinous crime, and bring them to justice."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hope you guys like the second chapter! <strong>**Sorry about any grammatically issues!**

**Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed, and/or reviewed! It means a lot to me that you guys like this fanfiction!**

**Edited: 7/19/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously~_

_"What do you think happened?" Lucy asked suddenly. Natsu thought for a moment, before replying._

_"I don't know." He confessed, his eyes focused on the road in front of him._

_"All I know is that we're going to find out who committed such a heinous crime, and bring them to justice."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**

"Luce, why are you suddenly being mean to me?" Natsu had taken Lucy home yesterday after the incident, and for some reason decided to crash into her place in the morning.

"I think the more appropriate question is, why are you suddenly all nice and buddy-buddy with me? I thought you hated me and didn't want a partner," She rolled her eyes, and opened her freezing to get out an ice cream bar. At her sudden question, Natsu looked at her a dumbfoundedly before he quickly became a blushing and stuttering mess.

"You see.. I, uh you were just really cool I guess?" Lucy looked at the male, raising an eyebrow.

"Was that a question or an answer?"

"Ah well yesterday when you were in the car, you fell asleep and I um just noticed how cute you looked and stuff. And uh I guess I'm just drawn to you for some reason," Natsu mumbled, hiding this face under the white scaled scarf around his neck. He looked up to see Lucy's reaction to his response, and he was astonished to see that she was in the same state as he was; a red, blushing mess.

"You... you watched me sleep?!" He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and opened his mouth to respond. He never got to say anything though because the next thing he knew, he felt a force on his face and he was flying across the room.

"LUCY KICK!"

Laying there in a mess under Lucy's now dent wall, he rubbed his bleeding nose.

"Damn Luce, with power like that you could break through walls with just a kick!" Natsu stood up and grinned at his new partner. "I didn't want a partner, but I could use someone like you,"

Lucy stood there completely still like a statue, and if it was anymore possible, she turned an even darker shade of red.

"Anyways," she cleared her throat, making the color leave her cheeks. "if there are no clues, no witnesses, and no suspects, then how are we suppose to find the murderer?" Lucy asked, quickly changing the subject. Natsu shrugged, and turned on her T.V.

"How am I suppose to know? Geez and I thought you were the smart one out of the two of us," He yawned, taking the remote and surfing through the many channels. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw steam come out of Lucy's ears. Scanning the rest of Lucy's living room, something hanging on the wall caught his eye.

"So Luce, why do you have a picture of me in your living room? Does little Ms. Lucy have a crush on the amazing Natsu?" Natsu teased her, while Lucy was struggling not to take her kitchen knife and stab him. She took a deep breath, and pointed towards the poster.

"Why don't you get closer and get a better look?" Natsu did what he was told and weird marks all over the poster. Wait a minute, are those knife marks? Slowly he turned around, and when he meet Lucy's smug face he unconsciously shivered and gulped.

"What did you do to me?" He said dramatically, holding his heart like she had stabbed it.

"You pissed me off so much, that I didn't want to break my T.V, so I went on the internet and bought a poster of you that I could throw knives at." Lucy said, and turned her back to him. Natsu shivered in his seat. When Lucy was scary, she reminded him of another red-headed devil he was friends with...

"I'm going to go buy some food, so don't break anything. Got it?" Lucy gave Natsu a glare, causing him to weakly respond with an, "Aye sir!"

This woman was scarier than he thought she was.

~7~7~7~

Lucy pushed the shopping cart around, as she walked through the store aisles getting stuff she either needed or just wanted. Was it a stupid idea to leave that idiot in her house by himself? For all she knew he could've destroyed the whole building or set it on fire. Imagining all the possible scenarios in her head, Lucy began to space off, causing her to accidentally bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry." She said, as she helped the man up.

"No need to worry." He said, giving her a friendly smile and then walking away. Lucy sighed to herself, and got into the line to pay. She began to walk back to her house, unaware that she was being watched.

"Lucy Heartfilia," The man said, eyeing her retreating figure. He smirked, and licked his lips.

* * *

><p>Natsu looked at the body in front of him, swallowing to keep the vomit down his esophagus. Another girl had been murdered the same way Michelle was; her heart was ripped out, she wore a white dress, and she was all prettied up. The only difference this time was that the murderer had used the victims blood to draw patterns on the ground below her body and he left rose petals scattered throughout the corpse.<p>

Like the first crime scene, there was no witness, and no suspects. However, Natsu mentally noted that in physical appearance, both girls had a large chest and a small waist. This girl and Michelle had nothing in common except for that. They both had an hourglass figure, and both were very pretty.

This mysterious killer also took the media by storm. There were no intentions to have anything publicly released at the time, but someone leaked information and the public now calls him, 'The Crimson Rose'. The name did fit the crime scenes. Every single one so far was bathed in crimson and rose petals was this guys calling card.

Lucy shook her head, and she didn't now what to do next. They had no idea who the killer was, and that what the murder weapon was. Right now, the FBI were hopeless, and so were the police. Lucy sighed, and picked up her phone.

"Hello, is this the forensics lab?" Lucy asked, and shook her head.

"Yeah Levy-chan, I have another body for you to examine. We'll have them take it to you right away." Lucy said, and hung up the phone. She looked over at Natsu, who also looked back at her.

"He's developing a calling card," Lucy noted, looking at the rose petals. "He's killing more innocent people and we're not even one step close to catching him." She looked down at the body in remourse, before Natsu put his hand on her shoulder.

"We're trying our best, and giving it all." He reassured her, making Lucy give him a small smile. "No one said that this case wouldn't be hard," Natsu turned and looked at Lucy suddenly, surprising her.

"Besides, we're in this together, right partner?" Lucy smiled, a faint blush making its way on her cheeks.

"I couldn't have said it better partner,"

* * *

><p>"So two people were killed in a time frame of two days. So doesn't that mean that he's going to kill a person per day?" Lucy said, going over the information that they already had.<p>

"Not exactly. It could be like that, or perhaps something motivated him to kill that day, so he killed someone the next day." Natsu remarked smartly, making Lucy nod.

"The places that he's choosing don't really have a connection either. He killed Michelle all the way over here," Lucy used a ruler, and pointed to the east side of the map. "and he just killed this woman here." Lucy pointed to the west side of the map.

"There is no connection whatsoever." After Natsu said that, Lucy's phone rang. She answered, and looked at Natsu.

"The director wants us at headquarters right now." Natsu nodded, and they both left the house.

~7~7~7~

"So, I see you guys haven't killed each other yet." Makarov observed, looking at Lucy from head to toe. Lucy didn't notice, but Natsu did. He felt his stomach bubble with some weird emotion, and slammed his palms on the desk.

"Jii-chan, stop perving Lucy, and tell us why you called us here."

"This case is bigger than I thought, so I picked two other agents to assist you." Makarov said, finally tearing his eyes away from Lucy.

"We don't need anyone's help!" Natsu protested, causing Makarov to open his mouth to speak. He was about to say something, but a voice interrupted him.

"Are you saying you don't need our help, Natsu?" A stern voice said, causing Natsu to shiver. He slowly turned around, and he swears he saw hell right in front of him. Lucy turned and looked at him, wondering why Natsu looked so afraid. She's never seen him that scared the whole time they've been together.

"N-No...Erza."

"You're such a wuss, ash brain!" Natsu turned to glare at the owner of the voice and took deep breaths. Makarov shook his head, and motioned for the two to come forward.

"This is Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster; also known as 'Titania' and 'Surge'. They will be assisting you on this case."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Erza and Gray join the crew!<strong>

**I've watched like the Fairy Tail movie like over 15 times. It's just like, all the NALU. It's a Nalu shippers heaven.**

**The anime is coming back in April, and I cant wait to watch it. I already know what's going to happen (I read the manga), but it's still going to be amazing.**

**Edited: 7/20/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously~_

_"You're such a wuss, ash brain!" Natsu turned to glare at the owner of the voice and took deep breaths. Makarov shook his head, and motioned for the two to come forward._

_"This is Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster; also known as 'Titania' and 'Surge'. They will be assisting you on this case."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"What?! You _can't_ do this to me Jii-chan! Don't make me work with the stripper!" Natsu whined, grabbing onto the director's leg.

"Come on Natsu, stop being such a baby," Lucy pulled his cheeks, managing to get him off his superior.

"Nice to meet you guys! My name is Lucy Heartifilia, code name 'Celestial'." Lucy greeted them, making them nod in response. Natsu crossed his arms around his chest, and pouted at this.

"Why are you so optimistic Luce? I thought you didn't like to work with people." To Natsu's question, Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I never said I didn't like to work with others. I just said I didn't want to work with _you_." Beside Lucy, Gray burst out laughing, swinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Lucy was it? I like you already," Lucy blush in response, and Natsu glared at the male.

"Anyways," Lucy spoke up, her blush slowly disappearing. "We should probably give you guys the overview of the case and what Natsu and I have found so far."

They all nodded in agreement and started to walk to the private conference room. Natsu began to walk towards Lucy and Gray, but Erza grabbed his shoulder.

"Natsu, I need to talk to you for a minute," Hesitantly but curious, Natsu nodded his head slowly.

"Natsu," Erza said, causing him to shiver. "I thought you said you didn't want another partner, after_..._" She trailed off, not wanting to finish, but a look flashed through his eyes.

"I know I said that, but Lucy's just different." Natsu confessed, making Erza's eyes widened.

"How?"

"It's kind of hard for me to describe. She's my best friend and stuff, and she just makes me really happy. Like when she smiles, I smile too. I want to be able to hold her when she's sad, laugh along with her, and protect her no matter what. You know?" Natsu fidgeted in his spot, as Erza have him a soft smile.

"I'm glad you have moved on, Natsu. It sounds like you like Lucy, maybe even love her." Natsu blushed a bit, but hid it under his scarf.

"I-I d-don't l-like her!" Natsu denied instantly, causing Erza to smirk.

"Sure you don't, Natsu." Erza shook her head, an idea popped into her head. "Since you don't like Lucy, I can tell you that I think Lucy and Gray would be an excellent couple. I mean they've just met but they' are already close." Erza casually said while gesturing to the two in front of them. She turned to see his reaction, and an amused smile made it's way onto her lips. His expression had hardened, and his eyes narrowed.

"There's no way Luce would go out with a stripper like him." Natsu spat, glaring at Gray.

"I just met her a couple of days ago, so I can't possibly like her. Besides, I promised myself that I would never fall in love again, after _that_ happened."

Erza opened her mouth to reply to Natsu, but just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is 'Titania' speaking," Her expression immediately got dark, as she glared at the floor. Noticing that Natsu and Erza has stopped Gray and Lucy stopped as well, and walked back to the two.

"Yes, I understand. We'll be there immediately." She said, before hanging up. Erza looked over at Natsu and Gray who merely grunted, finally deciding to follow her. Lucy trailed not far behind the group.

~7~7~7~

"Remind me why I'm stuck going with you again, ice princess." Gray rolled his eyes at his rival, and focused on the road ahead.

"Because Erza said so." Gray looked over a Natsu for a second, before looking back at the road. "And besides, you don't want to argue against Erza's orders, flame-head."

Natsu's face visually paled, as a shiver ran up his spine. He remembered the time when he first met Erza. He had defied her orders, and had ended up in the hospital.

"Yeah, but why couldn't I have gone with Luce?" Natsu whined, surprising Gray a little bit. Gray sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because Erza decided to have a chat with her." Natsu pouted, and turned the other way, revealing part of his coat. A picture caught Gray's attention, as he stopped at the red light, and snatched the picture from the agent.

When Natsu finally realized what was going on, it was already too late. He gulped, and looked away from Gray. Gray looked at the picture, and smirked at Natsu.

"Man, I always knew you were a pervert, squinty eyes."

"I'm not a pervert, stripper!" Natsu growled back, narrowing his eyes.

"Where did you get a picture of Lucy anyways?" Gray questioned, before a smile appeared on his face. "Unless you're a pervert and a stalker."

"For the last time, I'm not a pervert, nor a stalker!" Natsu yelled, causing other drivers to give odd looks.

"And besides, that's my secret picture of Lucy. I managed to take a picture of her, when she wasn't looking." Natsu avoided Gray's cold stare, as he felt a blush form on his cheeks. It was a rare sight to see, that caused Gray to burst out in laughter.

"Are you blushing?!" Tears leaked form Gray's eyes, as he clutched his gut laughing.

"No! Just... don't tell anyone, or else," Natsu threatened, stopping himself from punching his rival.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll tell Juvia in the forensics lab that you like her!" Natsu threatened, causing Gray to shut up immediately. He paled considerably, and he swore his body temperature dropped a few degrees.

"You wouldn't!"

"You want to test that?" Natsu pulled out his phone, and dialed in some numbers. Before he finished dialing all the numbers, Gray grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't call Juvia! I promise not to tell anyone else!" Natsu smirked to himself. He had won this round yet again.

~7~7~7~

"Erza, are you sure it's alright to leave the boys by themselves?"

"Of course it is, Lucy. If they don't behave themselves, then they will receive punishment." Erza pulled out a sword out of nowhere, a deadly aura surrounded her. Lucy shivered, and laughed nervously. Suddenly Erza looked towards Lucy and eyed her for a bit.

"So tell me Lucy, what is your relationship with Natsu?" Lucy choked on her spit, throwing her into a fit of coughs.

"We're just friends." Erza raised an eyebrow, and narrowed her eyes.

"Is that all? You guys are _just_ friends?"

"Yep, we're just friends." Lucy laughed nervously, avoided Erza's heated gaze. Erza looked at her skeptically, before decided to drop the subject.

Realizing that Erza had dropped the subject Lucy let out a sigh of relief. _'We're just friends. Natsu and I are just friends.'_ Lucy thought, not liking the sound of 'just friends'. She was a bit disappointed inside, but she didn't understand what was wrong with her. _'Why am I disappointed? I just met Natsu days ago, there's no way I could've fallen for him already!' _Lucy blushed red at the thought of liking Natsu.

"There's no way I'd fall for a cocky, arrogant, idiot like him." Lucy mumbled, unaware that Erza in the driver seat, had heard every word she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, how was it? Feel free to favorite, follow, or review!<strong>

**Sorry for the long update! I had a lot of homework and things going on.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to jonathan.e. picard for the wonderful ideas!**

**Edited: 7/20/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously~_

_'We're just friends. Natsu and I are just friends.' Lucy thought, not liking the sound of 'just friends'. She was a bit disappointed inside, but she didn't understand what was wrong with her. 'Why am I disappointed? I just met Natsu days ago, there's no way I could've fallen for him already!' Lucy blushed red at the thought of liking Natsu._

_"There's no way I'd fall for a cocky, arrogant, idiot like him." Lucy mumbled, unaware that Erza in the driver seat, had heard every word she said._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Please note that some content in this chapter might be implied "M".**

"The more I come to look at the body, the more I feel like examining it for myself." Natsu stated, looking at yet another dead girl's corpse. Gray looked away from his rival, and turned his attention to Erza, who seemed to be in her own world.

"Something the matter Erza?" Lucy asked, seeing her not blink or look away from the body. Erza pointed to a spot on the body

"She no longer has blood in her body, and yet her white dress is stained with blood." Erza mumbled, making Lucy look at the body herself. Just like Erza had seen, her neck had two punctured holes, while her skin was pale as snow.

"So whoever did this, took their victims blood too?" Lucy and Erza nodded, while Natsu and Gray sighed. "Why the hell would someone need blood?"

Erza shrugged her shoulders, as Lucy's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Ah, Levy-chan! Can you give me anything on the body we sent you?" The three looked at Lucy, as her face turned serious.

"Oh, okay. I'll inform the others." Lucy ended her call, and looked over at the three. "Levy-chan examined the bodies of the two victims and found some similarities. They were both injected with a drug called Succinylcholine that paralyzes all the muscles of the body, including those used for breathing. Without ventilatory support anyone who receives this drug will die from asphyxia. This drug works within seconds to a minute."

Gray nodded, and looked at Lucy's uneasy face. "Was there anything else?"

"Well, both girls were girls with perfect bodies. Levy-chan also told me that based on some of her tests and examinations of the bodies; she has determined that both girls were..." Lucy trailed off, uncomfortable with the subject, but Natsu pushed her.

"Was what, Luce?!"

"That both girls were raped!" There was a moment of silence, before Lucy spoke again. "Levy-chan said that it is about a 95% chance that the victim here was also raped."

There was an uncomfortable silence, before Erza spoke up. "Since there's nothing else we can do here, why don't we head back to headquarters now?"

Natsu had felt something or someone strange around the area and jumped in front of Lucy. He growled, and glared at a nearby building.

"Is something the matter, Natsu?" Natsu's face softened, as he shook his head.

"No, I thought I heard something, but it was just a cat. Don't worry Luce." He didn't want to worry the girl, but he knew someone was there. He smiled, and walked them to one of the cars that had driven here. This time, Lucy had ended up in the car with Natsu. The whole ride was silent, but Lucy couldn't help but feel like she was being watched.

* * *

><p>Slowly, he crept into the house, careful not to make a sound. Pretty girls like these were so stupid. They had always left a window or door open in the house. He walked his way into the living room, and stopped. There sat a blonde that was pretty average in his books. She was listening to music, unaware that there was someone in the house.<p>

He watched her for a moment, and took in her figure. She had an hourglass body, and smooth skin. He licked his lips hungrily and watched her stand up. She walked to her kitchen, and checked the kettle of water on the stove. She heard a slight creak, and looked around, a bit scared.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things." She mumbled, turning back to the kettle.

"You were right to be scared." A voice whispered in her ear. Before she got the chance to scream, she felt something being injected into her neck. She couldn't move anything, as the person carried her upstairs. The last thing that was heard was the kettle shrieking.

~7~7~7~

He knew that the body wouldn't be found until the next day. He left some rose petals on the body, before walking out the front door. He knew no one would really care, because this girl had brought many males to her house before.

"Slut." He muttered, turning to corner before stopping. He looked over the corner of the building to see two males, one with pink hair, the other with navy, and two females. One had blonde hair, the other had red. He licked his lips, but stayed behind the corner. He saw their badges, and immediately knew that those were the FBI agents working on his case.

His eyes followed the blonde, as she began explaining what he had done to the girls. His eyes raked her body, and looked at her lustfully. He couldn't help but feel like she was way above average. He watched her explain, as her face got serious. He surprisingly found it cute, but was broke out of his trance when the pink haired male jumped in front of her. The male glared in his direction, but he doubted that he had seen him.

He felt his blood boil, as the pink haired male shielded her with his body. He clenched his fists together, until they had turned white. He watched her enter a car with the male, before they drove off. His blood still boiled, remembering the sight of the male. He shook his head, and relaxed his muscles.

He smirked darkly, his eyes full of lust. He loved challenges.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, Natsu couldn't help but be alert. He knew that someone had been watching Lucy, and he wasn't going to leave her by herself. He had watched her, and decided to follow her.<p>

"Why do you have papers with your name on it in your car?" Lucy asked suddenly, making Natsu shrug. "For emergencies."

"Natsu, I need to go to the restroom!" Lucy whined, squirming in the seat next to him.

"Well then hold it."

"I can't unless you want me to have an accident in your precious baby." Natsu's eyes widened, as he pulled over to a gas station. "Oh hell no!"

"Why the hell are you following me to the restroom?" Lucy asked, when Natsu tried to follow her into the restroom. He shrugged, and played it cool.

"Just 'cause I want to." Lucy sighed at his attitude, and said nothing more. Natsu waited for her outside of the restroom, but he couldn't help but think.

"Is this love?" He thought about his old partner again, but the happy images became negative. There was blood everywhere, and there in the once white room was his partner and girlfriend, lying in a pool of her own blood. He cringed at the memory, and didn't notice that Lucy was standing right in front of him.

"Hello, Earth to Natsu." He snapped out of his trance, and dismissed the old memories.

"Shall we go?" Lucy nodded, but stopped suddenly, causing Natsu to stop too.

"Go where? Aren't we suppose to meet up with Erza and Gray at headquarters?" Natsu froze for a minute, before grabbing Lucy's arm.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that! Erza's going to kill me!" He threw Lucy into his car, and drove about 100 mph. Lucy was screaming, while Natsu was shaking.

"You idiot! Slow down before we crash or get pulled over!" Later after Lucy said that, a police car was hot on their tail. Natsu pulled over quickly, and before the officer could say anything he pull out a piece of paper with his name signed on it, and his FBI badge. The officer stopped, as he hastily grabbed the paper and looked at the badge. He bowed down, feeling ashamed before letting Natsu drive away.

"That's what you use you're autographs for?!" Natsu nodded.

"I save money by not paying for tickets. The best way is to not get tickets at all." He paused for a moment. "Besides, I'm as popular as hell, and my autograph can get me out of most anything."

Lucy in the seat next to him, rolled her eyes.

"You're such an asshole."

"Only to you, Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, how was it? Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate the feedback.<strong>

**Happy Easter!**

**I'll probably add in Gruvia moments, and a little bit of Jerza in the next chapter so stay tuned.**

**Edited: 7/21/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously~_

_Lucy in the seat next to him, rolled her eyes._

_"You're such an asshole."_

_"Only to you, Luce."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"I feel like this case is going nowhere." Lucy sighed, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Beside her, Natsu yawned, as he skimmed through a couple of documents. "We've searched for any possible suspects, and interviewed them. All of them had an alibi though, and the cases didn't add up."

Natsu nodded, as he played with a pencil in him hand. "We even went back to the crime scenes, and looked for anything, but we found nothing."

Lucy hummed in response, and looked outside the window. "It's already dark..." She mumbled, picking up her coat, and purse.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lucy turned around, and gave Natsu a tiring glare. "Home,"

Before she could open the door though, she felt a gust of wind. Just like that, Natsu was peering into her eyes, his hand on the wall by her head.

"Oh no, miss. You're not going anywhere." His hot breath hit her face, as a blush made its way onto Lucy's cheeks.

"And why the hell not?"

"'Cause it's dark out already, and I'm not letting you go back home by yourself." Lucy face-palmed, annoyed at her partner's stupidity.

"What, you expect me to stay here?" When she got no answer, she knew he meant a 'yes'. Lucy sighed, knowing that she wouldn't win this argument with Natsu.

"Fine," Natsu cheered to himself, as he gave Lucy a toothy grin. "But I get to sleep on your bed." Natsu's grin disappeared, replaced with a slightly annoyed expression.

"No way! It's _my_ house, so I get to sleep on _my_ bed."

"But I'm the guest though, Natsu. Besides, you practically _begged_ me to stay with you, so it's only natural that _I_ get the bed." Lucy gave Natsu an 'innocent' smile, her words dripped with something that was too sweet. Natsu swallowed his spit, and began to sweat.

"It's my house though..."

~7~7~7~

"Thanks for letting me sleep on your bed, Natsu." Lucy rubbed in his face, as he laid on his uncomfortable couch. "I hope you sleep soundly."

Natsu growled at her, and tiredly scratched his head. "Whatever,"

He had decided that it would be best to have her stay at his place for the night, even if he had to give up his bed. He was more concerned about her safety at the moment, then his own health. He watched her walk into his room, and waited, before the lights dimmed out.

Natsu turned to his side, and tried to get comfortable, but no luck.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>He had not slept a wink last night. Right now, it was about four in the morning, but he was still wide awake. Half of the reason was because when he closed his eyes, the only thing he saw was a room covered in blood. He had remembered it clearly, and was too afraid of the outcome to close his eyes. The other reason was because every time he would try to sleep, he was afraid that someone might come and take his Luce away.<p>

Wait, his Luce? Since when was Lucy ever his? He thought for a bit, before dismissing the thought completely. No way, they're just partners. Besides, she doesn't like him anyways. Does she?

Natsu shook his head, and tiredly stood up. He wobbled his way to his bedroom door, when he slowly opened it. There on his bed, laid his partner snoring softly, as she mumbled words under her breath. He chuckled quietly to himself, as he went to lay down next to her. When his head hit the pillow, he wrapped his arms around the girl, and his eyes closed.

He knew he was going to get yelled at tomorrow, but eh... it was totally worth it.

~7~7~7~

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as Natsu awkwardly rubbed his red cheek, as he looked at the road in front of him.

This morning, Lucy had woken up, somehow extremely warm, as she found herself in someone's embrace. When she saw a blob of pink next to her, she jumped and screamed like it was the end of the world. Hearing her scream, Natsu had jumped out of bed, and asked her what was wrong. At this point, Lucy had slapped him, and accused him of being a pervert, in which he denied.

"We're here," Natsu said, breaking the silence. Lucy mumbled a small, "Thanks," before getting out of his car, and walking to her apartment. When Lucy had made it inside, Natsu drove away, leaving her all by herself.

"That was so awkward," Lucy said to herself, spotting something red out of the corner of her eye. She didn't really own a lot of things that were red, so what was it?

She walked over to the red object, and found a single red rose with a letter. She picked up the letter, and found that there was no name nor return address on it. Curiously, Lucy opened the envelop, and unfolded the letter.

_"My Lovely Lucy,_

_I look at you from a far, your voice, so memorizing, though I have only heard it once._

_You caught my attention almost immediately, for your beauty and elegance could blind any man._

_I can't stand that I'm not there by your side, but that I may only watch you from a distance._

_I yearn for you, yet I cannot have you just yet._

_You are why I do the things I do, my whole meaning in life._

_You are my true love, and you shall fill my heart on that of a crimson night." _Lucy read, making her shiver a little.

"That was sweet, I guess..." She picked up the rose that had a strangely strong odor. Lucy felt something run down her finger, as she noticed that she had pricked her finger on a thorn.

"Clumsy me..." She mumbled, putting her index finger into her mouth, while she grabbed clothes for her bath. Lucy was clueless about what was really going on, and how dangerous that letter really was.

* * *

><p>He watched her, as the familiar pink-haired man drove her home. He had wanted to kill that man ages ago, but he would have to wait for the right moment before he would strike. He smirked, when the pink-haired man drove off into the distance, as he watched his beloved enter her house.<p>

Carefully, he watched her movements as she opened the letter, and read this letter. He had done _everything_ just for her, and she needed to know that. He smirked at how defenseless she was, and how she shivered a bit after reading the letter.

He then noticed that she had pricked her finger on a thorn on the rose. He licked his lips hungrily when he saw the red liquid trail down his finger. He had wanted to try her blood for a long time now, to have the metallic taste of her blood in his mouth excited him to no end.

He watched her enter her bathroom, closing the door behind her, he grinned at how clueless she was.

"Silly Lucy," He said, before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"How could I never notice that the FBI building was this big?" Lucy questioned to herself, as she followed Erza around the building.<p>

"Maybe because you're too much of an airhead to actually pay attention," A voice answered, amusing. Lucy knew who it was, and stuck her tongue at him.

"Natsu, you're such a big meanie," Natsu shrugged his shoulders, as Lucy whined.

"Lu-chan!" Someone called behind her, making Lucy turn around.

"Levy-chan! Long time no see." Lucy greeted back, hugging her best friend whom just so happen to work in the forensic lab.

"Hello, Natsu, Erza, and Gray!" The small girl greeted, getting waves from the rest of her friends. "Lu-chan, I want to show you my lab!"

Levy hastily grabbed Lucy's arm, and lead her down a series of hallways, before she stopped at steel double doors. Levy took her ID card from her lab coat, and slide it into the card slot. She typed in a few numbers, and then the doors opened.

"Follow me, Lu-chan," Lucy nodded, as she followed Levy inside the doors, and was met with a fairly large lab.

"What are those things for?" Natsu asked, pointing towards the smaller steel doors.

"Those are the coolers that we store the bodies we examine." Levy answered, making Lucy shiver a bit. Just then, two people entered the lab, both with blue hair.

"Ah, hello Juvia and Jellal!" Juvia and Jellal waved, while Juvia looked at someone behind her.

"Gray-sama! Juvia missed Gray-sama so much!" Juvia squealed, pouncing on the raven haired detective. Gray stumbled back, and fell down, too lazy to struggle with her. "Yo, Juvia!"

Juvia gushed at her 'Gray-sama', but stopped when she saw Lucy.

"H-Hello, I'm L-Lucy," She introduced feeling nervous that the blue haired girl was glaring at her. Juvia pointed a finger at Lucy, and glared.

"Love rival! Lucy-san has become Juvia's love rival!" Lucy gulped, and help her hand out.

"I don't like Gray though..." Lucy sighed, and looked over at Erza who was blushing.

"J-Jellal!" Erza sputtered out, as the blue haired male gave her a smile. "Erza,"

He looked over at Lucy, and extended his hand for her to shake.

"Hello. My name is Jellal, and I am also a special agent. My codename is 'Mystogan'." Lucy smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jellal. My name is Lucy, and I'm also 'Celestial'." Jellal smiled, while Lucy walked over to Erza.

"You llllllllllllike him!" She teased, making the redhead blush. Lucy gave a mischievous smile, and walked over to Natsu.

"It seems everyone is a couple here." Lucy said, pointing to Erza and Jellal, then to Gray and Juvia. Natsu smirked at her words, and pulled her towards him.

"I guess that just leaves you and me, huh?" He whispered into her ear, making Lucy turn bright red.

"Oh shut up Natsu,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, this is like the longest chapter I have made for this fanfic so far!<strong>

**Sorry for the long-ish update! I was quite busy, because I had and now still have SBAC testing. Seventh grade is hard-ish, but I really hate it when the others talk about the Highly Capable class like we're a bunch of nerds. Just because we're seventh graders doing Algebra and Chemistry (also frog dissections) that doesn't make us nerds.**

**Please review, follow, or favorite, I appreciate it!**

**Also, thanks jonathan.e. picard for some ideas for this chapter!**

**Edited: 7/21/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously~_

_"It seems everyone is a couple here." Lucy said, pointing to Erza and Jellal, then to Gray and Juvia. Natsu smirked at her words, and pulled her towards him._

_"I guess that just leaves you and me, huh?" He whispered into her ear, making Lucy turn bright red._

_"Oh shut up Natsu,"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

A loud noise rang throughout the room, making Natsu jump out of bed and grab the gun he hid under his pillow.

"Who the hell is there?" He looked around the room for anyone, but realized it was only his phone ringing. He sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"Hello?" His voice laced with sleep, and annoyance.

_"Good Morning, Natsu."_ Recognizing that it was Lucy's voice, Natsu smiled to himself.

"Do ya need something, Luce?"

_"Oh right- We found another body, Natsu,"_ Lucy's voice quivered a bit, making a shiver go down Natsu's spine. His expression turned dark, as his voice hardened.

"Where?"

_"I sent you the location already. I'll see you there." _The line was cut off, making Natsu close his phone cautiously. This has been this fourth body they had found, killed by the same person. No, this _thing_ didn't deserve to be called a person anymore. Natsu grabbed his jacket, and ran out the front door.

He'd catch this killer, no matter what.

~7~7~7~

A girl's body laid lifeless on her bed, as her white sheet (and dress) were drenched in her own blood. Neighbors say that she had a habit of bringing men into her house, so they weren't surprised that she would end up dead one day.

"This poor girl..." Lucy muttered under her breath, while she examined the crime scene for any evidence left behind by the killer. After combing the area over more than once, Lucy took off her gloves, as did Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

"Did you guys find anything?" The three shook their heads.

"He never leaves any evidence behind, he's not that sloppy." Erza took a deep breath, "I hate to say this, but this is like that of a perfect crime."

"There's no such thing as a perfect crime though, Erza, and you know it!" Natsu argued back, while Erza adverted her eyes. "The killer always leaves something behind!"

Erza said nothing, while Gray patted Natsu's back.

"It's alright, flame-brat. We've been on this case for about um... about..." Gray scratched this neck sheepishly, signaling that he had forgotten how long they've been on the case.

"It's been 4 weeks. It's been 4 weeks, yet we have found nothing that could get us closer to catching the killer." Lucy finished, her voice thin. "Girls are dying because we can't figure out anything! They're dying because of us!"

The whole atmosphere froze, as everyone stopped what they were doing. Minutes ticked by, but not a word was spoken. Abruptly, Lucy stood up, and marched out the door.

"I'm going home," Natsu and Gray quickly stood up too, following her out the door.

Erza was left, shaking her head and sighing.

"The killer always leaves something behind, huh..." She mumbled, and was about to leave as well, but something else caught her attention. She walked over to pick up the item that caught her attention, and when she picked it up, she nearly stopped breathing.

* * *

><p>"What a bunch of idiots!" Lucy grumbled, an annoyed expression make it's way on her face. Lucy exhaled, knowing calling her friends idiots wasn't going to help the situation at all. Just as Lucy was about to enter her apartment, she felt someone grab her hand. A shiver ran down her spine. Slowly, she turned around, and found herself with someone that looked like a zombie.<p>

"Kyah!" Lucy screeched and ran into her apartment, shutting the doors, and closing the curtains. "What t-the hell was t-that?!" She held her baseball bat close to her, as the zombie started knocking on her door.

When she didn't open the door, the knocking got louder, making Lucy want to just crawl in a hole. She was a very paranoid person and horror isn't exactly her favorite genre. Lucy was about to reach for her phone, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and turned around to find a demon with pointy teeth.

"KYAH!" And she fainted. The last thing she saw, was a blob of pink and a blob of navy.

~7~7~7~

Lucy crossed her arms, looking away from her two teammates, pouting.

"Aww, come on Luce. We were just teasing you!" Natsu whined, holding his swollen left cheek.

"Yeah, flame-head and I were just messing with you," Gray agreed, holding his swollen right cheek. Lucy merely looked away, an embarrassed blush made it's way on her cheeks.

"Well, I didn't think that that was very funny or nice!" The two males, sighed, but smirked at each other after an idea came to mind.

"Oh Lucy~" Lucy turned her head to look at the two males, only to find them both approaching her slowly. They had a dark glint in their eyes that made Lucy nervous.

"What do you-" She was cut off, when both of them pounced on her like cats. They poked her sides, making her laugh to the point of tears.

"S-Stop i-it!" Lucy yelled, tears coming from her eyes. She continued to giggle, making the two males laugh slightly.

"Then forgive us!"

"F-Fine I f-forgive y-you!" The two males got off of Lucy, and she wiped away her tears. She had only known these people for 4 week, and yet they felt like family to her. She didn't want that to end, no matter what.

* * *

><p>"What? Are you serious director?" Her voice quivered with fear, but the director meant every word.<p>

"Sorry Lucy, but there is nothing I can do about it." He said simply, while Lucy was speechless. How could this happen?

"What do you mean, Jii-chan?! What do you mean we're not on this case anymore?!" Natsu argued back, while he simply held a paper out.

"I got a call from the CIA and they would like to take this case instead," He paused briefly, before looking at the four. "Meaning, as of now, you four will no longer be on this case. You will be sent back home, until further notice."

Gray stumbled back at his words, and opened his mouth to argue, when Erza held his shoulder, shaking her head.

They had been called to his office for something important, only to find out that they would no longer be on the case.

"But Master, we've only had the case for 4 weeks-" Erza was cut off, as the director stood up.

"That is what I mean! You, my children have had the case for 4 weeks, yet we have no suspects nor leads! The CIA is using that against us, so I had no choice but to hand the case over to them," He looked to the ground, signaling the four to leave.

After a moment of silence, they walked out the door, their heads low.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update! I wanted to let you guys know that in the first two weeks of June, my updates will be super slow. I have my Algebra end of course, my band concert, and my final project. I've been so busy lately, that I haven't really had time for anything... I watched Shugo Chara! though, and Ikuto is so hot~!<strong>

***SPOILER* Oh my gosh! Like the next Fairy Tail episode is going to have Future Lucy in it! After that point on, it's going to be like all NALU! That is, until the Nali cage scene. If you notice though, if it was Lucy with him, Natsu would be like all pervy and trying to peek. With Lisanna, he doesn't really bother. Also, when the Demon King cast that one spell (forgot the name) Natsu and Lucy tried to reach out for each other, kind of like what Natsu and Lisanna did in opening 7. Now, every time I watch Fairy Tail, I never skip the opening nor the ending because of the Nalu!**

**Edited: 7/21/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously~_

_"I got a call from the CIA and they would like to take this case instead," He paused briefly, before looking at the four. "Meaning, as of now, you four will no longer be on this case. You will be sent back home, until further notice."_

_Gray stumbled back at his words, and opened his mouth to argue, when Erza held his shoulder, shaking her head._

_They had been called to his office for something important, only to find out that they would no longer be on the case._

_"But Master, we've only had the case for 4 weeks-" Erza was cut off, as the director stood up._

_"That is what I mean! You, my children have had the case for 4 weeks, yet we have no suspects nor leads! The CIA is using that against us, so I had no choice but to hand the case over to them," He looked to the ground, signaling the four to leave._

_After a moment of silence, they walked out the door, their heads low. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Lucy sighed, as she looked through her case file. It had been close to three weeks now since she had last seen Erza, Gray, and Natsu. She was beginning to feel lonely, since the FBI didn't currently need her assistance. She rolled around in her bed, and looked up at the empty ceiling. Natsu. His name was carved in her mind the entire time since they had been removed from the case.

Lucy rolled off her bed, and began to walk to her living room. The poster that she had of Natsu was still there, as she stared at it. She ran her fingertips on the smooth poster, but was occasionally met with jagged wholes and bumps that she had made. Perhaps she had regret throwing knives at the poster. Lucy dismissed the thoughts, as she looked at the digital clock on her counter.

'3:00 AM'. Great, she had stayed up late again. Giving the poster one last glance, she retreated to her room where her bed greeted her with a welcome. At least she was still being paid.

* * *

><p>He watched at people entered the crime scene. They were people he was unfamiliar with, but that didn't matter to him. He held his smirk as they brought the dead girl out from her house. She was a feisty one, and he had enjoyed her till her very last breath.<p>

His eyes scanned a group of agents hoping to find a familiar blonde, but he found none. He looked at their jackets, which was labeled 'CIA'. Didn't the blonde work for the FBI?

He clenched his jaw, as a thought came to mind. Perhaps they had handed the case over to the CIA instead. He clicked his tongue in disapproval, as he glared at the agents.

If they had removed the blonde from the case, then he would make them regret. With a dark chuckle, he vanished into the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

><p>According to leaked information, there had been more dead bodies after the three weeks. Lucy had not known what had happened, but Erza had called her one morning and told her that there had been multiple bodies found this time.<p>

Lucy wondered what was going through the killer's mind, but when she thought about it, some people killed without a reason or purpose. Lucy snapped out of her thinking when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" She called out walking towards the door. When she go there, no one was found, but instead there was another rose, and a letter.

_My Dearest Lucy,_

_It saddens me that you are no longer close to me._

_I can feel the blood flowing through my veins, and I will stop at nothing to get you back._

_Just you wait, dearest._

_You are my true love, and you shall fill my heart on that of a crimson night._

Lucy thought for a minute. Wasn't the last line just like the one in her other letter? And what did he mean by get me back? Lucy shook her head, and placed the rose in a vase. The last one he had given her was still very much alive, but it reeked of something she couldn't describe. Just as she was thinking, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Celestial, come to headquarters immediately, it's important!"

"Yes, I'll be there!" Lucy hung up and ran out the door. What was so important that the director needed her?

~7~7~7~

Is something the matter, director?" Lucy asked, as she entered his office. Immediately, she recognized Erza, Gray, and Natsu but there was another group of people in the room as well. Gulping nervously, she quickly shut the door behind her, and stumbled her way to one of the chairs.

"Now that everyone's here, let us begin," He cleared his throat and looked over at the group of people that Lucy was unfamiliar with. "Why don't you explain things, Agent Cheney."

The said agent stood up, his red eyes flashing over to the FBI agents. "My name is Rouge Cheney, and I work with the CIA." He glanced over at his teammates for a second. "This is my team, our codename is 'Sabertooth'. Unfortunately, our commander could not be here today."

Behind him, the others nodded and stood up themselves.

"My name is Yukino Agaria," The woman with white hair introduced before pointing towards the others. "This is Rufus and Orga," The males behind her nodded before sitting down.

"We actually came here today, because as you are aware of, we have taken over this case," The four nodded dumbly, but it felt like he was rubbing it in their faces with his cold tone. "However, there seems to be a problem."

"What's wrong, you guys aren't smart enough to handle this case?" Natsu teased rather rudely, but Rouge remained emotionless.

"Not necessarily." He pulled out an envelope, and opened it carefully. "This was sent to our office not so long ago by a mysterious person."

He pulled out the piece of paper, while Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza looked at curiously. There were letters cut out of magazines and newspapers that were glued on to form letters and sentences.

"Let this be a warning you CIA pests," Erza read aloud, "Don't you dare interfere with this case again, or else more of you will end up like this."

Erza turned the page, and her eyes widened in pure horror. There were pictures of two girls tied up in chairs with gags in their mouths.

"They were part of the CIA like us," Yukino spoke up, a dead look in her eyes. "There were somehow captured by this madman."

The pictures were absolutely horrifying. The girls were covered in dried blood, cuts, and bruises, it was painful to even look at.

"What happened to them?" Gray asked quietly, making the room deathly quiet.

"They were killed," Rufus paused slightly. "According to my memory, they were found in a rose field not too far from here with their hearts torn out."

"We fear that our other agents might be harmed, so we have no choice but to hand this case back to you," Rouge said, as he walked towards the door. "That is all,"

They watched as all the CIA agents left quietly, until the door shut with a small 'click'.

"So... now what?" Natsu asked stupidly, breaking the silence.

"Now it means we're back on the case you idiot!" Gray yelled, smacking him on the head. A fight was about to break loose until Erza stepped between them.

"If that is all, then we shall leave now director," Erza politely said, before dragging the two boys along. Lucy laughed and followed after them.

"So, are there any leads?" Natsu and Gray nodded making Lucy sigh. "So we're stuck again?"

Lucy looked over at Erza who seemed troubled by something.

"Is something the matter, Erza?" The red head snapped out of her trance and looked at the three.

"Just thinking," Erza recalled the shiny object she had found. "I think I have a suspect."

"Really?" Natsu and Lucy jumped out of their seats, as they leaned in towards her. Erza ignored them, as she carefully pulled something out of her pocket.

"I found this in the last crime scene," She pulled out a small zip lock bag, which contained something shiny in it. Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened as they recognized the object. Inside the bag was a silver colored necklace with a cross at the very end.

"So, tell me. Why did I find your necklace at the crime scene... Gray?"

* * *

><p><strong>I edited this, because I read through it and thought it was weird for the CIA to just hand back the case without reason. This explains why and introduces a few new characters.<strong>

**Edited: 7/21/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

_Previously~_

_"I found this in the last crime scene," She pulled out a small zip lock bag, which contained something shiny in it. Natsu and Lucy's eyes widened as they recognized the object. Inside the bag was a silver colored necklace with a cross at the very end._

_"So, tell me. Why did I find your necklace at the crime scene... Gray?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Wait, but Erza couldn't Gray have just accidentally stripped it off? I mean you know he has a stripping habit." Lucy asked, not liking the idea that Gray could've been the one killing all those girls.

"That is what I had thought at first, but I realized something." Erza looked over at Gray. "The necklace is much too small for him to simply slip over his head, and the chain is broken."

"So maybe his necklace just broke, duh." Natsu answered, making Erza roll her eyes.

"It's not that simple, Natsu. Gray's necklace here is special because it is made out of Maraging Steel. It is an alloy—a mixture of metals—that is heat-treated, a process that makes it very hard and tough. Maraging steel also has the ability to withstand pulling forces, or tension. It can absorb a lot of energy before it deforms. And even when it does fracture, it won't break right away. This is mostly used by engineers, which is why Gray's necklace is special." Erza paused for a minute before continuing.

"And since it's made of Maraging Steel, it isn't supposed to break easily." Lucy nodded, while Natsu was taking in the information.

"So Gray, where were you the day of the murders?" Gray looked surprised at the question, but his surprise quickly melted to anger.

"Come on Erza, you can't possibly think that I did it," Erza stood quiet the whole time, her lips pressed into a tight line. Seeing that she wasn't going to respond, Gray sighed.

"Well," He twitched nervously in his chair, as a pink blush coated his cheeks. "I was out."

"Out where?" Erza pressed on further, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Lucy who was giving her a slight smile.

"Was it Juvia?" Lucy asked, making Gray's blush darken. Seeing Gray like a love sick school girl, Natsu broke out laughing.

"What the hell, stripper?! You look like a school girl!" Natsu laughed, before imitating Gray's voice only in a much higher pitch. "Juvia-chan I love you so much!" Natsu mocked, making Gray scowl.

"I do not sound like that, and I did not tell her that." Gray said, while Natsu was rolling on the floor laughing his guts out. "At least I don't whine about missing Lucy. Luce, I miss you so much! I think I'm going to die~" Gray mocked back, making Natsu's voice even higher. Natsu stopped laughing, as a light blush made it's way on his cheeks. Lucy who was next to Erza blushed as well, and looked away to make it seem that she didn't care .

"I-I did not say that!" He stuttered a bit, while this time Gray laughed at him.

"ENOUGH!" Erza's voice practically sent everyone running in fear, while Natsu and Gray grew pale.

"Lucy and Natsu, you two are going to go find Juvia and ask her about this. I will stay here with Gray so that he doesn't try anything. Understand?" Erza commanded, while they responded with an "Aye!".

"If you understand, then go!" In a flash, Natsu and Lucy were out the door leaving a trail a smoke behind.

~7~7~7~

Lucy walked stiffly next to Natsu, as he didn't seem to care about his surroundings. Maybe because the whole thing that Gray had 'confessed' about Natsu was a bit surprising to her, and she didn't really expect it.

"Luce?" Natsu suddenly asked, as he stopped and looked at her dead in the eyes. "Yeah?"

"After this, do you want to go eat dinner?" He bluntly asked, avoiding eye contact completely. Lucy stood frozen, while Natsu looked confused.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Natsu scratched his head sheepishly, while Lucy continued. "Wait, so you're asking me out on a date when there's still a murderer on the loose, and Gray is somehow a suspect?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Lucy sighed, and smacked his head slightly. "Idiot."

"Wait, so is that a 'yes'?" Natsu asked, while Lucy gave him a mischievous smile. "Tell you what; I'll go to dinner with you if you can prove that Gray is innocent. Unless you're not up for the challenge."

"Oh, it seems that's a 'yes' then." Natsu said, making Lucy giggle. About a minute after that, they arrived that the door to the forensic lab. Natsu took out his ID and slid it on the scanner, before pressing in a series of numbers. When the door opened, revealing Levy examining the latest body.

"Hi Levy-chan!"

"Yo Levy,"

"Hello Natsu, Lu-chan!" Levy looked at them, as they walked over. "What brings you guys here?"

"Have you seen Juvia anywhere? We're actually looking for her." Levy looked at them a moment, before speaking. "Juvia? I haven't seen her since yesterday, and she didn't report in today for work."

"That's strange," Could Juvia have been- Lucy looked at Natsu who nodded back in understanding. They said their good bye and ran out the door back to the interrogation room.

"Erza, Gray!" They barged into the door, while Erza looked at them in surprise. "Did you guys find Juvia?"

"Erza, that's why we came back here for. Juvia is missing."

* * *

><p>"This is the FBI, of anyone is in here open up!" There was nothing but silence, as they broke down the door.<p>

"Is Juvia going to be okay?" Lucy asked, tugging on Natsu's sleeve slightly.

"I don't know," They were currently in front of Juvia's house, and it seemed she wasn't home either.

As soon as the door broke down, FBI agents entered the house in cautious of their surroundings. Her whole house was a mess. Papers were ripped and scattered across the floor, pictures were knocked down and broken, shelves were on the ground, and the whole place looked like a tornado had hit it. Natsu and Lucy made their way upstairs with Erza and Gray slightly behind them. Their eyes widened when they opened her bedroom door.

Juvia laid on her bed seemingly motionless, as she was deathly pale. The four of them remember seeing this sight countless times. She was pale, as she wore a white dress. Rose petals decorated her body, and (luckily) her heart wasn't pulled out. This time though, there were cards sitting on the four corners of the bed.

Each one had their names on it, making them shiver. Lucy rushed up to Juvia, and felt her wrist for a pulse.

"She's still alive, someone get the medics!" Soon, the room was flooded with medical workers as they rushed her body to the nearest hospital.

They all prayed that Juvia would be alive.

~7~7~7~

The waiting had to be the harshest part. Juvia had been taken to surgery because she was severally beaten as she was trying to fend off her attacker. Lucy and Levy were sobbing as Natsu clenched his fists. Gray was silent the entire time, but everyone knew that he was the one suffering the most.

Soon, a surgeon walked out of the doors, making everyone rush to him.

"How is she, doctor?" The surgeon looked away slightly, but spoke firmly. "Surgery went well, but she has lost was too much blood. We need to get her a blood transfusion. Does she have any family members?"

They all gave him a "no" as he spoke again. "Would any of you be willing to give her your blood?" Immediately, everyone's hands shot up.

"Her blood type is AB positive so any one of you will due since AB can accept any type. I need two people to give their blood though since using only one person can kill them."

"I'll go," Gray said, and just when Lucy was about to volunteer, Natsu beat her to it. "I'll do it as well."

Lucy looked surprise, as Natsu have her a smile. "I wouldn't want you to be stuck on bed all day looking sick." He whispered, while Lucy blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you guys like this chapter, I had to do a bit of research about blood transfusion types and strong metals before writing this.<strong>

**As some of you already know, I'm going on vacation tomorrow (I was going to update this tomorrow and "Falling In Love" today, but I switched the order). I won't be updating for about 2 weeks since I won't have my laptop with me. Just know that I'm still very much alive and that I'll try to update as soon as I get back.**

**Edited: 7/22/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously~_

_"Would any of you be willing to give her your blood?" Immediately, everyone's hands shot up._

_"Her blood type is AB positive so any one of you will due since AB can accept any type. I need two people to give their blood though since using only one person can kill them."_

_"I'll go," Gray said, and just when Lucy was about to volunteer, Natsu beat her to it. "I'll do it as well."_

_Lucy looked surprise, as Natsu have her a smile. "I wouldn't want you to be stuck on bed all day looking sick." He whispered, while Lucy blushed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The rest of the week had not been so great for the team. There were only two people available due to the fact that Natsu and Gray were put into the hospital to regain their blood. Juvia had woken up, much to the relief of everyone, but she was not allowed to leave the hospital yet.

"Erza, what do we do now?" The scarlet haired woman thought for a moment. "We go look for any leads. Gray is still one of suspects, but we need to find more."

"Okay, I'll go interview anyone in the neighborhood, and see if they know anything. All the other few times there were no witnesses," Lucy mumbled the last line to herself.

Lucy and Erza said their goodbyes as Lucy headed out of the hospital. Erza looked at her vanishing figure, a part of her didn't want Lucy to go alone.

But Lucy was going to be alright, right? Sighing, Erza walked back the room where Natsu and Gray were staying at and checked up on them again.

Natsu (who was doing perfectly fine now) looked at the red head, his grin dropped. "Hey Erza,"

He was obviously disappointed that she was not Lucy, and she had taken note of his tone as well. "Natsu, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, is there something you need," Erza remained silent, but sat down in one of the chairs nearby.

"You really like Lucy, don't you Natsu?" The boy blushed, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess I do." He admitted, looking at the bed next to his to see if his rival was asleep. When he found Gray smirking at him, he paled.

"So ash brains likes Lucy huh?" Natsu blushed, and gave the male a scowl.

"Shut up frosty, mind your own business." Just as Gray was about to retort back, Erza sent both boys a glare. They gulped and slumped in their beds.

"Erza, where is Lucy?" Erza seemed to be hesitant about the answer. "She went to the neighborhood where Juvia lives, trying to see if anyone saw anything."

Natsu shut his mouth, as some painfully silent minutes flew by.

"And she went by herself?" His voice awfully calm, making Gray cringe.

"Yes," His teeth clenched together, and his expression was murderous. He abruptly got off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going, Natsu?"

"I'm going to find Lucy,"

~7~7~7~

Lucy sighed, running her free hand through her golden hair. She held her notes close to her as she looked around. She had interviewed practically everyone that had lived in Juvia's neighborhood, but no one really saw anything. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen, making her become more cautious of her surroundings.

Lucy made her way to her car, her hand close to her gun. She didn't care if anything happened to her, as long as her friends weren't hurt. She had felt someone watching her the whole time, so she had to be aware of her surroundings at all times. When she felt the presence go away, Lucy relaxed herself, her posture slumped slightly again. She was going to catch this serial killer no matter what. She let out a breath of relief and started walking in the direction she had first came in.

She hummed to herself slightly, and mentally scolded herself for agreeing to go out to dinner with Natsu. She already knew Gray was innocent, so why'd she have to make a stupid deal with Natsu like that? Lucy slapped herself, and stopped for a little while. She had to admit that being alone wasn't fun or exciting at all. She'd hate to say it, but she misses Natsu around with her.

Clearing the rest of her thoughts, Lucy continued to where she had parked her car.

As soon as the cement lot came into view, her heart stopped.

* * *

><p>He watched her every move, as she questioned everyone in the neighborhood. What a brave girl she was, wandering the neighborhood by herself. She was brave, yet so utterly defenseless. He watched as her eyes narrowed, and her hand reached for her gun.<p>

He was amused by her actions, chuckling silently. He was never going to get caught, he had realized after seeing that they had no leads. But then the game wouldn't be fun that way. Darkly smirking, he held a bucket close to him, and licked his bloody fingers almost hungrily.

He gritted his teeth when he thought for the blonde's pink haired partner. He had to eliminate all the threats, but it didn't matter to him at this point anymore.

Just a bit longer, and this girl would be his. The crimson night was coming closer.

* * *

><p>It was truly an awful sight. Her heart stopped beating, and a lump formed in her throat. She froze, unable to move or speak. Painful moments of silence past by, the air growing thick. It was difficult to even breathe in the horrid scent, but she was unable to move. Her heart pounded in her head, and her vision grew blurry. In the distance, Natsu ran towards her, shouting her name, but he paused when he saw the cement in front of her. He became unmoving and shocked at the sight in front of him.<p>

There was _so much_ blood. The crimson color covered the small cement spot completely. The air smelt of fresh blood, making both of them want to go throw up. But that had not been the worst part. In the middle of the bloody... artwork, laid a _heart, _rose petals surrounding it. It laid unmoving, but something else caught Natsu's attention. Under the heart, there was something written in the rose petals themselves, though now covered in blood. He took a good look at the four lettered word, making his whole body freeze.

_'Lucy'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, long update, typos, and grammar issues. I've been kind of busy and lazy, which is kind of bad for me...<strong>

**Edited: 7/22/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously~_

_There was so much blood. The crimson color covered the small cement spot completely. The air smelt of fresh blood, making both of them want to go throw up. But that had not been the worst part. In the middle of the bloody... artwork, laid a heart, rose petals surrounding it. It laid unmoving, but something else caught Natsu's attention. Under the heart, there was something written in the rose petals themselves, though now covered in blood. He took a good look at the four lettered word, making his whole body freeze._

_'Lucy'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Lucy felt afraid yet empty the whole time Natsu had driven her home. The very bloody scene was blocked off and marked as a crime scene, and it had been confirmed that the heart that was found there was very much a human heart. She shivered slightly, but kept her eyes glued on the road outside, her eyes blank. When they had reached her apartment, she let herself out of Natsu's car, but he followed her after parking his vehicle nearby. She turned and looked at him, and emotionless expression on her face.

"Why are you following me?" Natsu looked at her with his intense eyes, and somehow she knew the answer to her own question. Quickly, she opened the door, and turned on the lights. He followed her in, and sat down on her couch in the living room.

"I'm going to take a bath, so wait here," He said nothing, as his eyes watched her. When the bathroom door shut, Natsu let out a shaky breath and clutched his hair tightly. Whoever the killer was was after _his_ Lucy, and he would do anything to protect her.

He inhaled, and the metallic scent of blood filled his nose. He snapped out of his daze, but reached for his gun. After realizing that the smell of blood was quite old, he relaxed and dismissed the smell. Perhaps it came from Lucy during her bath.

Sighing, Natsu laid his head back in the couch and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was no longer in Lucy's apartment, but rather in a white room. He looked around the room, and in a matter of seconds the scene turned dark. By the time he could see again, the white room was now splattered in crimson, and the air was filled with the scent of blood. Immediately he recognized his surroundings, as a woman appeared in front of him, her blue now white skin crimson.

"Why did you kill me, Natsu?" His eyes widened at the sight of his old partner, as he tried to reach out for her.

"Why did you kill me, Natsu?" She repeated again, but this time her image flashed and was replace by that of Lucy's.

"Why did you kill me, Natsu? I thought we were friends," A small trail of blood escaped her lips, while he looked down at his hands. They were caked with blood- Lucy's blood. Trembling he watched as Lucy fell forward, catching her as she fell.

He had killed her.

He had killed Lucy.

The next minute, Natsu had bolted awake, sweating and trying to catch his breath. He looked around, realizing that he was still in Lucy's apartment, he felt relieved.

'It was just a dream. Lucy is still alive.' He told himself, gradually calming down. Lucy then walked out of the bathroom, and saw him panting and pale.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" He tackled her to the floor, and buried his head into her hair. Unsure of what to do, Lucy patted his back, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're alive Lucy, you're alive." He mumbled, his voice cracking slightly. Lucy pulled him back slightly, surprised at how weak Natsu was right now. He had tears in his eyes, and was repeating the same thing over and over.

"I'm alive Natsu, I'm right here." He pulled her into another hug, as he sobbed into shirt. She held him close, rubbing circles on his back.

"Do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" Lucy asked him, after he had calm down. He shook his head 'no', making Lucy believe it he was too scared too. She nodded, and walked towards her kitchen.

"I'm going to fix us some dinner. Does pasta seem okay?"

~7~7~7~

"Okay Natsu, you can sleep on the couch, and I'll sleep in my bed." Natsu pouted and shook his head.

"But I want to sleep with you!" She blushed, and looked away.

"You're a boy and I'm a girl Natsu. Boys and girls aren't suppose to sleep together unless their in love or married or something like that."

"But you love me, don't you Luce?" The girl blushed a deeper shade of red at his innocent question.

"Besides, if I sleep by you I won't get nightmares." Lucy remembered back to the Natsu from earlier and sighed.

"Fine, but only for tonight." He cheered like a five year old and jumped on the bed. Lucy followed after, but not before turning off the lights. She crawled over Natsu and by the wall, but she put a pillow in between them. After she put the pillow in, she turned around and was about to sleep when Natsu pulled the pillow out, and took her in his arms.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" She struggled to break free, but his grip was too tight.

"I'm sleeping,"

"I know, but why are you hugging me?"

"Your scent calms me down. Did I ever tell you that you smell really good?"

There was a moment of silence before Lucy spoke up.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to tell me why you don't want a partner. Usually special agents have a partner, and since you're popular you should have no trouble finding one."

She waited for Natsu to say something, but when he didn't she let it go.

"You don't have to-"

"I did have a partner once." She looked at him in surprise, as he stared out her window. "Her name was Lisanna Strauss, and we were childhood friends. We actually went out for a year, but we broke up cause of various reasons. We were still friends though. She was really nice, and not a weirdo like you." Lucy pouted slightly, but felt envious that Natsu had gone out with another girl.

"What happened to her?"

"I killed her," Lucy's eyes widened at his confession.

"What?"

"Well you see, were were assigned case file X782 which had to deal with a secret underground drug dealing organization in Japan. We had actually infiltrated their base, and when we got there," He took a deep breath, his eyes locking with hers. "I told her that we should split up so that we could cover more ground. Lisanna insisted that we stick together, but I didn't listen to her. After a while, I heard gunshots in Lisanna's direction, so I rushed back to check what was going on."

His voice now shaky, but he continued on.

"By the time I had gotten there, Lisanna was already dead. She had been shot in the chest, and was left to die in her own puddle of blood." He swallowed in his words, while Lucy patted his back comfortingly.

"If I had just listened to Lisanna and didn't go on my own, then she wouldn't have been killed. It was all my fault." Lucy grabbed his chin, and pulled him up slightly to look at him.

"I'm not going to die Natsu," She pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned.

"I know, because this time I'm going to protect you no matter what." Lucy began to drift off as Natsu's warm body heart coaxed her to sleep. She felt something on her forehead, but quickly disappeared. Then everything became black.

When Lucy had finally drifted to sleep, Natsu gave her a light kiss on her forehead and snuggled into her.

"I love you so much," He confessed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. This time, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about any typos or grammar issues!<strong>

**In case you guys are curious, the killer will be revealed soon! And there's also going to be lots of suspense and drama in future chapters after I develop the romance between the two first.**

**I also want to thank**_** Lucy Fairymage, cookie. panda-roo, nerdalert999, crazyasian002, U don't say333, guests, Dark-Angel1997, and Fred and George Weasley Twins **_**for the anime/manga recommendations!**

**Edited: 7/23/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously~_

_"I know, because this time I'm going to protect you no matter what." Lucy began to drift off as Natsu's warm body heart coaxed her to sleep. She felt something on her forehead, but quickly disappeared. Then everything became black._

_When Lucy had finally drifted to sleep, Natsu gave her a light kiss on her forehead and snuggled into her._

_"I love you so much," He confessed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. This time, I'm not letting you out of my sight."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Erza, I already said I was okay,"

"I know, but are you hurt anywhere? Here, you can hit me," Lucy sighed and pointed to the male next to her.

"It's alright Erza. Besides, I have Natsu with me," The pink haired detective smiled, his ego rising to dangerous levels. Erza eyed him top to bottom before pulling out a sword out of nowhere.

"If you hurt her or make her cry, I'll slice you up and feed you to the pigs," Natsu gulped his skin pale.

"Aye!"

"Erza, you make it sound like Natsu and I are dating,"

"You're not?"

"We're not?"

"Of course we're not you idiot!" Tired of arguing, Lucy looked around, noticing that Gray was not with them.

"Erza, where's Gray?" Erza smirked, and took out her phone.

"He's still in the hospital, but he had already recovered. He's still there because he volunteered to stay with Juvia," She showed them a picture of Gray holding Juvia's hand while she slept. Lucy squealed while Natsu chuckled.

"Gray's no longer a suspect right?" Lucy asked hopefully, making Erza nod.

"He was in the hospital when you had discovered the message, so he couldn't possibly have done it." Lucy let out a breath of relief. She knew from the beginning Gray had not done anything, so she was happy that he was off the hook.

During this time, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Erza hastily put away her phone, her attention on the door now.

"Ah director, what brings you here?" The short man walked it, and motioned to someone to follow him. A small girl and three males walked in through the door, the three men in police uniforms.

"I'd like you to meet Mavis. She runs the police force here in Magnolia." The small girl pouted cutely, a short of glow was coming from her. "It's nice to meet you, Salamander, Celestial, and Titania."

"Likewise," They shook hands, before sitting down again.

"These three officers have actually been to every one of the crime scenes, so their very familiar with the killers patterns. They will be assisting you for the rest of the case," Natsu looked at the three, but one of them seemed to be eyeing Lucy. He pulled Lucy towards him, a sign that she was his.

"I appreciate it, but he isn't going to kill anymore." Natsu spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. "He's already showed us that he's after Lucy, so he's going to put all his efforts into _getting_Lucy."

He looked at the three officers, his gaze ice cold.

"Sorry, but you're assistance is not needed. _I'm_ the only one who is capable of protecting Lucy."

~7~7~7~

"Natsu, what is up with you?" The blonde asked when they had gotten to her apartment.

"Nothing," He told her each time, his eyes focused on her every movement. "I just got bad vibes from them."

Lucy took a deep breath, and wrapped her arms around the male.

"Okay, I trust your judgment." He sighed, and pulled Lucy onto his lap.

"How are we not dating?" Lucy blushed slightly, but kept her arms around him.

"Because you never asked me out," He looked over at the poster of himself on her wall, the holes patched up. "It seems like you don't hate me anymore,"

"I never hated you," She admitted, pulling away slightly. "I just didn't like you."

He said nothing, as he breathed in her scent. Unable to control himself anymore, he wrapped his arms around her, and nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Natsu!?" Lucy almost jumped back at his actions, but gradually relaxed due to his abnormal heat. He mumbled into her neck, breathing hot air tickling her.

"..."

"What was that, Natsu? Speak up, I can't hear you," The boy closed his eyes, pulling her closer to him. There was a moment of silence, before he spoke up again.

"We're not dating because I never asked you out, right?" He asked making Lucy nod. After reading tons of romance novels, she almost knew what was going to happen next. She kept quiet though, since this was _Natsu_, and not just a character in her book.

For Natsu, actions had always spoke louder than words, as he quickly pulled Lucy down on him. Before she had realized it, they were kissing, and it felt right. This was his first kiss, and it was damn amazing. After about a minute, they pulled away, both gasping for air and both red.

"So does this mean we're dating now?" Natsu panted, his cheeks red.

"No," His head dropped. "because you never asked me out." Natsu pouted, and pulled on Lucy's cheeks affectionately.

"But isn't kissing you enough?" Lucy crossed her arm, and puffed up her cheeks.

"No, because I want you to properly ask me out." An idea came to mind. "If not I could always go to Gray. I mean he's _so_ hot." Lucy teased, looking at Natsu for his reaction. Apparently, he had thought she was serious as he felt angry at the stripper.

"Hey Natsu, I was just jok-" Lucy said after Natsu remained unresponsive, but before she could finish her sentence, she was pinned under Natsu.

"Listen here Luce, 'cause I'm only going to say it once. You're _mine_, and now one's going to change that," He kissed her again, only this time it was rougher. Lucy giggled at his actions, and stroked his cheeks.

"I was just kidding Natsu," He relaxed, and rested his forehead against hers. "Gray is like a brother to me,"

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"Took you long enough, idiot." He laughed, and pulled his into a hug. Lucy smiled and snuggled into his chest.

* * *

><p>He watched their every move, his eyes glaring daggers at the pink haired male. That bastard was touching what was rightfully <em>his<em>, and he wasn't liking one moment of it. All he wanted to do right now was go in there, and kill the pink haired male, but he knew he would be caught. He would have to be patient like he had been all this time. He watched the two, so ignorant and so unaware like every other person.

He clenched his fist, and looked at the new happy couple. He had waited too long to make his move, and now they were dating. It didn't matter to him though. He would make him suffer, and take his prize. After all, he had been practicing just for her. All of the dead girls that they had ever found was practice for the crimson night. When he would have her, he wanted to be perfect for his love. She was the reason so many had to die; it was a small price to pay. He would have her in the end, and no one would be able to stop him.

He pulled something out of his pocket, as it glistened in the moonlight. He was closer than anyone thought he was, as he traced over the words on the object.

_Police Department_

Slipping the badge back into his pocket, he disappeared into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally Natsu and Lucy got together! The killer is also closer than he seems since he does work for the Magnolia Police Department.<strong>

**I'd like to thank everyone who left a review, and just so you know I do read them. It makes me happy that people actually take the time to read this even though I found it kind of crappy at the beginning.**

**And if you have read my other fanfic "Falling in Love" you know that I was really disappointed with how they messed up that Nalu moment with Natsu being a pervert. In the manga it was just perfect, and then in the anime they messed it up...**

**Anyways, please leave a review! I would really like to hear what you think!**

**Edited: 7/23/2015**

**~Fairy-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

_Previously~_

_He pulled something out of his pocket, as it glistened in the moonlight. He was closer than anyone thought he was, as he traced over the words on the object._

_Police Department_

_Slipping the badge back into his pocket, he disappeared into the darkness of the night._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

As the bright morning sun flooded into Lucy's room, she tossed and turned. The sun wasn't her most favorite thing in the morning, but she knew it was time for her to wake up. She groaned, and made her way off the bed before someone pulled her back on. She yelped, and was ready to kick the pervert in her bed when she realized that it was her pink haired partner and now boyfriend. Lucy whined, and tried to fight back against his strong grip.

"Natsu, let me go!" Instead, the male pulled her closer, his grip tightened.

"No," He mumbled in reply, his voice coated in sleep. "Lay with me,"

"I can't Natsu, I have things to do." He didn't seem to listen to what she was saying nor care, as Lucy promptly gave up.

"I'm going to make breakfast," She whispered into his ear, making Natsu's eyes snap open. He quickly sat up, almost hitting Lucy in the head before running into the bathroom.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He said, brushing his teeth at the same time. Lucy giggled, and began to walk over to the kitchen. Just as she was about to take out a pan, her phone rang.

Slightly startled, Lucy walked over to her phone, and picked it up quickly after she saw the caller. She listened carefully, as her eyes narrowed slightly. "Alright, I understand. I'll be there soon. Thanks, bye."

"Who was that?" Natsu asked, walking out of the bathroom.

"It's the director, he wants to speak with us." Lucy said, while Natsu groaned. "That means no breakfast until we're done with the meeting,"

Natsu whined as he began to change into something more professional while Lucy rolled her eyes. When they got outside, Lucy noticed that there were moving trucks in the driveway of the house next door. This made her eyes widen.

"I forgot I was getting a new neighbor today!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing Natsu by the arm. "Let's meet them before we go."

Natsu sighed, and let Lucy pull him along. He hoped that the new neighbor was a female, because he wouldn't want anymore males flirting with his Lucy.

"Good morning, you must be the new neighbor!" Lucy exclaimed, as she looked at her new neighbor. "My name is Lucy and I live next door."

She had to admit that her neighbor was pretty hot, but if she said anything Natsu would surely beat the crap out of him.

"Good morning, princess, my name is Loke." The gingered haired male introduced, bowing down and kissing her hand. Behind her, Natsu growled and glared at the male. "Do I know you?" He asked afterward, while Lucy looked at him strangely.

"No I don't think so, why?" She asked innocently while Natsu who was behind her knew where this was going.

"Cause you look like my next girlfriend," Lucy blushed slightly at Loke's pick up line, while Natsu felt like he reached his limit.

"Well look here buddy," Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Loke by the collar of his shirt. "Do you think I'm just standing there because I'm Lucy's bodyguard or something, cause I'm not." His grip on Loke's collar tightened, while he ignored Lucy who was telling him to stop.

"I'm her boyfriend, and I don't appreciate you flirting with her in front of me. I don't want to see it again, do you understand?" Loke numbly nodded, making Natsu drop him. "Good, because the next time I see you flirting with _my _girl, let's just say no woman's even going to look at you again,"

Natsu huffed, and pulled Lucy along with him to his car. Lucy gave Loke and apologetic look, as she watched the male turn pale. When they got into the car, Lucy felt a sudden anger towards Natsu and his actions.

"Why would you threaten him like that, Natsu? He wasn't harming me," Natsu paused for a minute, a blank look on his face. He shoved his hands into his pocket, and hid his face in his scarf.

"Well?" Lucy asked, growing impatient with him. Natsu sighed, and turned on the engine before driving to headquarters.

"I got jealous," Lucy choked on her spit, as she turned her head to look at him.

"You were what?"

"Jealous," Natsu confessed, his eyes on the road. "I didn't like how he was flirting with you, and making you blush and stuff. That's my job. Besides, when you blush you look all cute and stuff that sometimes I just want to pounce on you and kiss you senseless."

Lucy just blushed, making Natsu chuckle.

"See? You look cute when you blush,"

* * *

><p>"Director, is something the matter-" Lucy stopped when she opened his office door to find the three cops from before staring at her. She blushed in embarrassment while Natsu snorted.<p>

"Why are these guys back here again? I told you last time that I'm perfectly capable of protecting Lucy on my own," Natsu exclaimed rudely, but two of the three men didn't seem to mind. One of them was fuming in anger, and looked like he was going to pounce on Natsu at any minute.

"Natsu, that's rude," Lucy scolded, walking him to one of the chairs.

"Now that everyone's here, let us get started." The director said, glancing in Mavis's direction before nodding.

"From this day forth, these three officers will be helping to protect Lucy," He told Natsu directly, while he glared.

"Why? I don't need more people to drag me down," Natsu argued back, before Lucy shushed him.

"It's okay Natsu, we'll just see how things turn out," He looked at her for a minute for sitting down and keeping quiet.

"Fine,"

Mavis smiled, and look towards the officers. "Why don't you boys introduce yourselves,"

"I'm Dan, Lu-pi!" The brunette said, stepping forward. "Lucy-chan let us get married!" Lucy shivered at the thought of marrying Dan, and quickly had to pat Natsu on the back to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

"Sorry Dan, but I have a boyfriend,"

"You mean future husband," Natsu corrected, making Lucy blush. Dan gave him a scowl, before sitting back down.

"I'm Sting," the blonde male introduced, but he didn't seem the least interested in Lucy. Instead, he was eyeing Natsu the whole time before he spoke up. "Are you the Salamander, Natsu Dragneel,"

Natsu who was taking the question as a challenge stepped forward and pushed Lucy behind him. "Yeah, so?"

In less than a second, Sting pounced on Natsu like a cat while Natsu's eyes widened. "What the hell do you think you're doing, bee boy?" He thrashed under the male until Sting pulled back slightly.

"I've always wanted to meet you, Natsu-san!" He exclaimed, his voice laced with admiration. "You seemed so cool on T.V. that I wanted to meet you in real life,"

He got of Natsu and helped him up. Lucy, who was watching rolled her eyes muttering to herself. Sting worshipped Natsu like some god, and it made her jealous that she didn't have admirers like him.

Finally, the last officer stood up but before he could say anything, Natsu's nose twitched. "Lucy, get behind me," He said, his eyes locked on the male in front of him.

"Why?" She asked, but did what she was told when she saw the look in his eyes. She had never seen Natsu that serious before, and honestly it kind of scared her.

"You," Natsu spoke slowly, his hand near the gun on his belt. "Why do you smell like blood?"

The question caught all of them by surprise, and a deafening silence filled the room. The officer in front of him seemed slightly nervous, Natsu noticed immediately. Before he or anyone else could say anything, Sting's radio went off, alerting him that there was a shooter on the lose, and that they needed his assistance. Sting sighed, and said something back to the person before walking towards the door.

"There's an emergency now, so unfortunately we have to go," Dan and the other officer followed behind him before Sting gave one last look out the door. "See you later, Natsu-san, Lucy-san."

The door closed with a slight creak, before the room filled with silence again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I just wanted to say that I'm feeling a lot better thanks to everyone. I'm be sure to include a list of names of people who were supportive of me, and I hope to publish a oneshot dedicated to them as well.<strong>

**Edited: 7/23/2015**

**Thank you!**

**~Fairy-chan**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously~_

_"You," Natsu spoke slowly, his hand near the gun on his belt. "Why do you smell like blood?"_

_The question caught all of them by surprise, and a deafening silence filled the room. The officer in front of him seemed slightly nervous, Natsu noticed immediately. Before he or anyone else could say anything, Sting's radio went off, alerting him that there was a shooter on the lose, and that they needed his assistance. Sting sighed, and said something back to the person before walking towards the door._

_"There's an emergency now, so unfortunately we have to go," Dan and the other officer followed behind him before Sting gave one last look out the door. "See you later, Natsu-san, Lucy-san."_

_The door closed with a slight creak, before the room filled with silence again._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"This sucks," Natsu grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why don't people understand that I'm more than capable of protecting you by myself?"

Lucy sighed, and looked away from her beloved book to look at her boyfriend. He had a small pout on his lips, making Lucy giggle. Sometimes he could be such a baby. Lucy silently put her book down on her nightstand, before eyeing her pinked haired idiot.

"Natsu," He turned towards her at the sound of his name, "Do you want to go visit Gray and Juvia?"

Natsu snorted, his eyes glued to the window. "Why would I want to go see ice princess? Seeing his face just makes me want to puke,"

"You seem lonely," Lucy walked towards him, and wrapped her arms around him. "You miss him don't you?"

Natsu sprang out of her embrace immediately, and choked on his own spit. "I do not miss the pervert!" Natsu exclaimed, his cheeks slightly pink in embarrassment. Natsu was just too cute. There was a moment of silence, before Natsu continued to stare out the window.

"Okay, so maybe I do miss the stripper a little..." Natsu finally admitted, making Lucy burst out laughing. He gave her a glare, but Lucy continued to laugh.

"I c-can't wait t-to tell him t-that you miss him!" Natsu's eyes widened in horror, as he tackled her to the ground before she would potentially ruin his image.

"No you can't!" He yelled, as he imagined Lucy telling Gray that he missed them. In his head, he saw the laughing face of his rival howling "Fire head you're such a girl!". While in deep thought, Lucy who was underneath him seized her laughing, realizing that position that were in. She blushed, and nervously poked his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Can you get off me Natsu? You're kind of heavy," It was then that Natsu too realized their position. He blushed, and scrambled off of his girlfriend. He felt as though the room temperature has risen above levels he couldn't stand. He tugged on his collar his face still a healthy shade of red.

"So, can we go see Gray and Juvia now?" Lucy's broke brought him back to reality, as he simply nodded. He felt a hint of jealously bubble in the pit of his stomach. Why was Lucy so eager to see Gray?

"Why are you so eager to see the popsicle, Luce?" Natsu bluntly asked, startling Lucy slightly. She played with her hair nervously, and the hint of jealously that Natsu had felt grew.

"Well you see," Lucy paused for a second, debating on whether or not to tell him. "I'll tell you when we get there," Lucy decided to say.

Natsu began to feel extremely jealous, but really curious. What did Lucy have to hide from him? He watched silently, as Lucy walked out of the room. He followed her, watching her hum in excitement. When he sees that ice bastard he'll punch him for brainwashing his girlfriend.

~7~7~7~

Natsu and Lucy walked down the long hospital hallway, trying to find the room Juvia was in. Neither of them liked hospitals, but they kept to themselves. When they reached the room, the door was already slightly open. There were some noises coming from the room, making the two freeze. Carefully, them peaked through the crack in the door and what happened next made the two blush.

There on the hospital bed was Gray half naked, pinning Juvia onto the bed. The two were kissing each other hungrily, making Lucy and Natsu turn red.

"I think we came at a wrong time," Lucy whispered, while Natsu nodded. The two continued their make out session unaware of their friends watching at the door. "I think we should go-"

Lucy didn't finish her sentence because she ended up tripping on something. There was a loud crash, making Gray and Juvia stop. They both looked towards the doorway, and saw their two friends. The two of them pulled back, both blushing.

"Flame brain, what are you doing here?" Gray asked first, trying to seem as casual as possible.

"We came to see how you guys were doing," Natsu said, and glanced over at Juvia. "But since you two were sucking each other's faces we can assume that you guys are doing fine," Gray and Juvia turned red, but Gray managed to pull a glare as well.

"Why you-!?" Gray began, but before he could finish, Natsu threw Lucy over his shoulder and raced out the room. Gray watched from the doorway as Natsu ran out with Lucy.

"You guys can go back to sucking each other's face!" Natsu called out, while Lucy screamed at him to let go of her.

No way in hell he was ever going to do that.

* * *

><p>By the time they had gotten home, it was already slightly dark. To Natsu's surprise and uttermost dismay there were the police officers there from the other day. He growled, while Lucy patted his back trying to cool him down.<p>

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Natsu huffed, glaring at each of the males.

"This is our assignment," Dan said, looking over at Lucy. "We were assigned to watch and guard Lulu-tama."

Lucy cringe at the nickname given to her, but spoke up before Natsu could. "I suppose so," She walked past the boys and opened the door.

"Why don't we come in and talk about it?" She suggested, making the men nod. Natsu hesitantly followed them, unsure of why Lucy would just let strangers into her house like that. He watched cautiously as the three males, as he sat next to Lucy on the couch.

"We're here to protect you, Lucy-san," Sting spoke up, looking over at Natsu. "Sorry Natsu-san, but whether you like it or not there's a psycho on the loose and he's after Lucy-san," Natsu groaned, and ran his left hand through his hair.

"Okay then," Lucy said, folding her hands into her lap. "If it's alright, how about you guys start tomorrow?"

Sting, Dan, and the other officer nodded, and they stood up, heading towards the door. The door closed with a small click and Natsu let out a frustrated huff. He inhaled deeply, and again his nose picked up the same faint smell of blood from last time.

"Luce, is it your time of the month?" Natsu asked awkwardly, making Lucy turn red.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I smell blood," Natsu rubbed his nose, but the smell remained. Standing up now, he looked around the room for anything that would have such a foul odor. He eyed the flowers by the sink. He had played with the sink water and flooded the kitchen earlier (he cleaned it up before Lucy found out and killed him), but he hadn't noticed the roses in the vase until now.

Carefully he walked towards the kitchen, as he watched a red liquid slide down the flower's petal and onto the smooth white kitchen counter. Below the roses was a fairly small puddle of some red liquid. As he got closer, the stench grew stronger. It made him want to puke by the time he was in front of the roses. Instead of the pretty red roses he has seen last time, they were wilted and white, with red streaks of blood dripping from each petal.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said last time that this chapter would be released in a couple of days, but I totally forgot about it. I'm sorry for that.<br>I know I've stretched this out for a while, but in the next few chapters the serial killer will be revealed. I can't make any promises of when the next chapter is going to be published, but I'll try my best.**

**Anyways, have you guys been keeping up with Fairy Tail (anime)? I'm going to be honest with you, but I might get some hateful comments from this. I don't like the princess at all, and I liked it better in the manga because she was hardly in it. I mean I know she's sorry for what she's done and Natsu and them forgive her, but I'm like ehh...For starters, she was the one who believed Future Rogue and tried to protect her country but made a bigger mess. I know you can't really blame her for it but still. Now because she did that (in the anime only) the Celestial Spirits are rebelling and it turns out that she's a celestial wizard as well. I don't really like to say this, but she's not very useful. Even though she provided the keys to get them back in the first place she's the one who caused the mess. This is just my opinion, so please respect mine and I'll respect yours.**

**Edited: 7/24/2015**

**Thanks for reading this chapter (and/or my super long rant)!**

**~Fairy-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

_Previously~_

_Carefully he walked towards the kitchen, as he watched a red liquid slide down the flower's petal and onto the smooth white kitchen counter. Below the roses was a fairly small puddle of some red liquid. As he got closer, the stench grew stronger. It made him want to puke by the time he was in front of the roses. Instead of the pretty red roses he has seen last time, they were wilted and white, with red streaks of blood dripping from each petal._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Lucy," Natsu said cautiously, causing the said girl to turn towards him. "What is this?"

"What's what?" She called back, and began to walk to where Natsu was. The tone he used was serious and somewhat threatening and it scared her.

"This." He stepped aside and showed her the once red roses that were now white. Her eyes widened like dinner plates and she tried to fine the words to explain it.

"It was a gift," Natsu narrowed his eyes at her response, his temper flaring. "From who?"

"I don't know," Lucy admitted. She was slightly scared of how Natsu would react to her response. "Someone's been sending me love letters and-" She was cut off when Natsu slammed his hands down on the table, causing her to jump.

"Show me them." She quickly ran to her desk drawer and pulled out the letters where he snatched them out of her hands, almost giving her a bad paper cut. She didn't say anything to him though. He scanned the letters and he got even more upset if that was even possible. He took a deep breath, shaking slightly but nonetheless he seemed calm. Lucy on the other hand was nervous. Natsu was almost never calm and she knew that he must be really upset with her for not telling him anything.

"Lucy, why didn't you tell me about these?" He asked her, and for some reason his voice came out strained.

"I wasn't sure if these letters were even relevant to case-" Listening to her explanation, for some strange reason, Natsu lost it.

"Well they are Lucy. They are relevant! How can you be so ignorant?!" He groaned in frustration, and looked up at her with an expression she never thought he's have. Natsu was childish and sweet, but the man in front of her held so much anger she didn't even know if it was the same person. "He's obviously the one sending you these letters, he's obviously the fucking one! Why can't you realize that?! The flowers he send you, they're soaked in blood! Why can't you understand that Lucy? I thought you were smarter than this!"

Lucy had always been a strong girl, she knew that for sure. She grew up with her abusive dad, her mom died during her birth. When he hit her, she never cried, she never as much as shed a tear. Yet here she was, being called dumb by who was suppose to be her boyfriend. She knew he was right. She had never felt so stupid- this stupid before in her entire life. She knows she's a strong girl she knows. And yet she's here, tears running down her face. And then all of a sudden she feels anger flow through her veins. She doesn't know why, but maybe it's because right now, with him yelling insults at her, it reminds her of how her abusive dad used to treat her. Suddenly, she snaps.

"Get out." Her statement effectively stopped his yelling and brought him back to his senses. He's never seen Lucy cry before, yet here she was in front of him, tears cascading down her cheeks. Worst of all, he's the reason for them.

"L-Luce, I-"

"Get out."

"But Lucy, I-"

"I said get out! I don't want to see you ever again!"

Her words stabbed him in the heart like knives, but he knew that she was as hurt as he was. Not wanting to upset her, Natsu began to walk towards the door, everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. He expected her to stop him, to hug him, kiss him and for her to listen to his apology. After all, Lucy would love him no matter what right? Even if he was an asshole sometimes, Lucy would always be there for him. He gave her one last regretful look before closing the door behind him. As soon as he left, the apartment was silent again. When she was sure he was gone, Lucy dropped on her knees and sobbed into her hands. Shakily, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number. There were a few rings, before the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Erza, can I come stay over at your place to night?"

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it... just please,"

"Alright, drive safely. I'll see you here,"

~7~7~7~

Outside her house, someone watched the whole thing unfold, and looked up at the blood moon in the sky. The pink haired man never deserves his dear Lucy in the first place. Well, now he was gone and he could make his move. He grinned happily, staring at the full crimson moon in the sky.

"It's time, the crimson night is upon us,"

* * *

><p>By the time she got to Erza's apartment it was close to midnight and she was exhausted, both physically and mentally. Her phone in her pocket vibrated for about the millionth time, but she ignored it. She had about 50 missed calls from her boyfriend -or rather ex-boyfriend but she never really broke up with him- and about 150 text messages from him. She doesn't want to talk to him, and she doesn't need to listen to his bullshit about why he yelled at her.<p>

Finally, she stopped in front of Erza's apartment and knocked on the door. When the door opened, she expected to be greeted by a redhead but instead things took a turn for the worse.

"Hello, dearest Lucy." Lucy's eyes widened in shock and she felt fear and dread course through her veins throughout the entire body. The man opened the door a little bit wider, and she caught a glimpse of her friend on the ground, dead or unconscious, she couldn't tell. All she knew that she was covered in rose petals and that she wasn't moving.

"You're... you're..." She tried to say something, but she felt as though everything in her system was shutting down.

"Erza!" She tried to call out to her, but the man in front of her moved so he block her view.

"Now now Lucy dear, you're being a naughty girl. Maybe I should punish you," He teased her, extremely pleased by her expression.

"You're one of the police officers, but why-" She managed to say, but then she felt something being injected into her and everything became blurry. She vaguely saw the man in front of her pull his arm back, holding a syringe in his hand.

"Now sweetheart, the name is Rustyrose, remember that."

And then she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. I'd like to take this time to thank everyone who has left a comment or PM me about my fanfictions and whether or not I was continuing them, which I am. I've gone back and done some editing to all the previous chapters so I do recommend rereading this fanfiction. <strong>

**Anyways, I've pulled this fanfic out for a while and now you know the killer is Rustyrose! Who ever guessed that it was him, gets a pat on the back. I know Natsu was a bit mean but I mean he's just really worried for Lucy. I'm not really certain when I will be posting the next chapter and if you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Be sure to vote on the poll on my profile page as well!**

**Edited: 7/24/2015**

**Thanks!**

**~Fairy-chan**


	16. Chapter 16

_Previously~_

_"Now sweetheart, the name is Rustyrose, remember that."_

_And then she blacked out._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled, punching the wall next to him angrily. A woman who walked back whispered something to the man next to her and pointed at him but he shook his head and quickly lead her away. "Why am I such a fucking idiot?!" He punched the wall one final time before he leaned against it, breathing heavily. Nearby, the streetlights flickered and he turned his attention to the full moon above. The temperature was starting to drop and the once crowded street grew emptier and emptier as night came.

"Why am I such an idiot?" He repeated again, as he stared longingly at the moon above. It was as if some part of him hoped that it would say something back, as silence followed his question. Cursing under his breath he slid down to wall, slumping against it hopelessly.

"Luce, please forgive me," He whispered before his eyes slowly began to close.

~7~7~7~

He awoke the next morning feeling sore, cold, and completely exhausted. The sun shined brightly overhead and the street was filled with people commuting from one place to another.

"Where am I?" He asked to himself, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Oh yeah, he had fallen asleep yesterday in the middle of no where. He could feel the cold wall under his back as he slowly stood up to stretch. Letting out a loud yawn he sniffed his shirt and flinched at the smell.

"Man I really need to take a shower, I stink," He wondered aloud, a hand combing through his spiked hair. "Maybe I should go over to Lucy's,"

It took him a moment to realize what he had said and he could feel regret consuming him again. After what he had said yesterday she would probably still be mad at him. It would be better if he gave her some space and left her alone to cool off. He sighed to himself and proceeded to walk home for a much needed shower.

~7~7~7~

Natsu could feel the hot water pouring down his skin, releasing all the stress of the past few days. He loves Lucy, a lot, but sometimes she's too innocent and beautiful for her own good. He's possessive and over protective, anyone knows that. So when she didn't tell him about the notes or the roses she was receiving from some stranger he couldn't help but feel hurt. Hurt that she wouldn't tell him about something so important like how her secret admirer knew where she lived and could watch her at anytime. Lucy was his, and only his. He wasn't going to share her, not now, not ever. However is she were to reject him in the future he would let her go. She's his everything.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly flew open and Gray, in all his naked glory, stood in the pile of debris.

"Ice princess? What the fuck is wrong with you? You just broke my bathroom door!"

Gray rolled his eyes in response and when they landed back to Natsu he burst out laughing.

"You really do have a micro dick hot head!" He cackled, tears coming out of the corner of his eyes. Natsu glared at his rival and chucked a shampoo bottle at Gray, hitting him in the head.

"At least I'm not a pervert who bursts into another man's bathroom while he's showering," He retorted, smirking at how Gray's jaw dropped and how his eyes grew wide.

"Man? What man? I don't see another man in here?"

"Why you!" Natsu jumped onto Gray, sending punches at him while Gray retaliated. After about five minutes the two broke apart, panting for air.

"A-Anyways flame brain," Gray huffed out. "I came here to get you. Y-You weren't answering your cell phone,"

"W-Well what did you expect stripper?" Natsu panted back, in the same state as Gray. "I was in the shower,"

Taking a deep breath, Gray stood up and began to walk outside to the living room.

"You should probably get dressed first though, 'cause no one wants to see your micro dick." Natsu smirked and pointed towards him.

"I could say the same to you too, stripper."

* * *

><p>"So Director, care to explain why you suddenly called a meeting?" Gray asked, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stood in front of his superior's desk.<p>

"Yeah Jii-chan! Why only us, and not Lucy or Erza?" Natsu called from behind, sitting crisscrossed on the sofa. Director Makarov took a deep breath, and looked at the two straight in the eyes.

"There's been another attack," He said slowly, pausing to look at the two.

"Then why aren't Lucy or Erza here? They're part of this case too," Natsu interrupted causing Gray and the Director to glare at him.

"Anyways," Makarov said, coughing. "There's been another attack. However, this time it's different."

The two gulped and nodded in response.

"Yesterday evening, the serial killer dubbed 'The Crimson Rose' attacked an apartment on Fairy Hills," They visibly tensed and the room was dead silent.

"Gray, isn't that where Erza lives?" Natsu whispered out, his eyes widened in realization. Gray nodded back numbly, too shocked to even notice that Natsu had called him by his actual name.

"Erza Scarlet or 'Titania' was drugged and is in serious condition now. But that's not all," He took a deep breath, a looked ahead at the two. "We've been unable to pinpoint the location to Lucy Heartfilia or 'Celestial' since the attack at Fairy Hills."

There was a moment of silence.

"What are you trying to say." A voice boomed across the room. Gray and the director felt a slight shiver of fear crawl down their spines.

"What I'm trying to say is that we believe that she has been taken by 'The Crimson Rose',"

As soon as those words left the director's mouth, all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still alive! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in like months and I'm really sorry about that. I'm a bit of a procrastinator and I've been pretty lazy and busy lately. I'm not going to lie, I've been dealing with some drama with this guy I like and my friends are super tired of listening to me rant about it (although they'll never say it to my face) so if you want to listen to my crap feel free to PM me.<strong>

**Anyways I know this chapter has a bit more language than usual but I hope you guys are fine with it. I feel like it helps sets the tone for the story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows, I really appreciate it. Again, I'm sorry for not updating in a long time although I'm not sure when I'll be updating again.**

**Have a Merry (early) Christmas and Happy New Years!**

**~Fairy-chan **


End file.
